Trained The Civilian Way
by Mimick-My-Howl
Summary: The Circle want my Dad and I dead. We have the names of the inner circle, and we're going to find every last one of them. Especially Catherine Goode. She forgets that I've trained my whole life to live. My version of the story if Mathew wasn't dead&Cam knew about the circle and the list when she started school. Rated T for descriptive violent scenes and for possibility of swearing.
1. Pre-Prologue

The rules for being a spy

The following is a very long list of... Well, being a spy, that Cammie was taught by her Dad, Joe, and Abbie. You don't need to read it, but they will probably referenced throughout the story/stories. This is in no way a chapter, just a reference for you (and kinda me), so after this I'll be uploading the prologue, and maybe chaper one tonight.

1\. Always bring the following:

-Back up -An Alie -A cover - A weapon

2\. Know what's going on

3\. Know your role in what's going on

4\. Always be aware of your surroundings

5\. Notice things

6\. Never bring attention to yourself, unless requested to by protocol

7\. The shadows are your friend, use them

8\. Always have a safe house

9\. Never leave a fellow spy behind

10\. Never stop looking over your shoulder, for if you do, you will pay

11\. Don't trust what you hear, but what you see

12\. If you need a weapon, then it's too late for one to do any good

13\. If you fail to prepare then you are preparing to fail

14\. If you feel like you are being played then you are

15\. The best way to lie is to tell a bit of the truth

16\. If you have a secret, then tell no one, second best tell one person, there is no third best

17\. Sometimes just following orders is best

18\. Rules are meant to be bent not broken

19\. Do what's best for the mission

20\. Always follow your gut instinct

21\. Be able to access a situation logically

22\. Be able to detach yourself from a situation

23\. Never lose control of yourself

24\. Never lose control of the situation

25\. Make sure that all of your equipment works at all times

26\. A good spy only asks the questions they already know the answers to

27\. Follow protocol

28\. Always be alert

29\. Never get too comfortable on a mission

30\. Don't waste time and energy, take your target down

31\. Nothing ever happens quickly (except when it's done wrong), Nothing is ever, ever easy (except when it's a trap), and nothing ever goes according to plan (except in the movies)!

32\. Your memory is your first and best weapon

33\. There are six reasons anyone does anything: Love. Faith. Greed. Boredom. Fear. Revenge.

34\. Life is classified, there's so much that goes unsaid, accept it

35\. Once is a stranger, twice is a coincidence, three times is a tail

36\. Know what goes bump in the night, and know how to fight it

37\. The whole world can change in an instant, be prepared for it

38\. Always finish what you start

39\. It's the people you hold close to your heart that have the power to make you bleed

40\. Enemies are nothing compared to traitors

41\. Don't just run to see if people will come after you

42\. The biggest lies we tell are to ourselves

43\. Don't deny the undeniable; it just makes you sound like a fool and a liar

44\. It's not about operations; it's about intelligence, it's not about cool gadgets; it's about getting the job done.

45\. The truth is a powerful thing, it's not something that can be taught, only learned and earned, and just because it can set you free doesn't mean that it won' be painful, be careful with your truths.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Cammie lives with her Dad, only her Dad. She's always lived with her Dad. Ever since she was little, as far back as she can remember it's always been training, training, training. Training with her Dad, and training with her God-Father Joe Solomon or with her Aunt-Abbie when they visited. Which wasn't often. It was usually just Cammie and her Dad. Abbie was usually out on missions as a C. I. A. Agent, and Joe was usually teaching at Gallagher or Blackthorne as an ex-C. I. A. Agent. Of course, none of them knew that she knew that's where they were going. Joe always just said hat he was "going away for a while", and of course Abbie and Dad went along with it. The same way they went along with it when Abbie said that she was "Just going to be visiting a friend for a while". All because they were trying to "protect" her, the same way that her Mom left trying to protect them. She had beaten all three of them in every op since she could talk. She had hacked past Gallagher and Blackthornes firewalls to figure out where Joe and Abbie really worked without them knowing (They weren't really all that challenging, she had hacked past tougher firewalls). And she was only half way through eighth grade (the grade that you could start at Gallagher was seven). If you asked her she'd say that she was ready, but she wasn't about to contradict three highly trained spies. So she kept quiet, they kept training her, and she kept learning and improving. When she wasn't at school. While she didn't go to Gallgher (yet), she did go to a regular high school. So the school taught her basic skills while she was trained in combat, weapons, covers, legends, hacking, and how to do it all in disguise from the three adults that raised her. The same things that she'd been trained in since the beginning, since her mom left them when she was little, before he could even walk. She left to keep her "safe", to "protect" her. It didn't work very well.

She was a baby when it happened, and if he wasn't a spy then she wouldn't have remembered anything about it. But she was, and she did remember, everything, no matter how much she wished she didn't. It's not like she could help it, she remembered anything and everything thanks to her idedic memory, the good and the bad. This was no different, no matter how hard she tried to forget. A couple months and after Cammie's Mom left, they attacked, they ambushed the four of them. The group that her Dad had been trying to take down for a couple years before Cammie was born came after them, the crcle of Cavan. The four of them ran and hid like they never had before, like their lives depended on it, because they did. They lost the circle trace on them or a while, but no sense of peace and safety lasted forever when you were a spy. The circle of Cavan came back, they always did. Cammie, her Dad, Joe, and Abbie, barely escaped with their lives. Thats when Cammie got the full debrief. They were more careful after that, and things settled down for a while. They moved to a smaller, less conspicuous town-Roseville, Virginia. They enrolled Cammie in the local school, and they stayed in hiding. Cammie was learning more than she ever had before, it was a real life situation now after all, it was more than just a mission, more than just an op. But more than anything they all felt the urgency to prepare Cammie for what was coming, even Cammie herself. It was a matter of life or death now and it all depended on if they were ready for what was coming, all of them, including Cammie. If only they knew what was coming it would make things a whole lot easier. Then again, when was being a spy ever easy? The answer was never.


	3. Chapter 1

A. N. I plan on trying to update every weekend but I couldn't wait till next weekend to post this chapter and here we are.

When I got home, I stood in front of the door, put my hand on the door, looked through the eyepiece and said: "Cameron Anne Morgan requesting entrance". It was a scanner, not that it would keep anything that we should be concerned about out, like the circle. It was one of the more intense scanners: retina, fingerprint, voice over, Biohazard detector, and full body. That also meant that it had some pretty serious effects: the handle turns hot under my skin, Bright lights flash through the eye hole, burning your eyes, a wave of heat blast you as if it were coming from the worlds hottest hair drier.

Then, as soon as it was over, it was done, I heard automated voice's response "accepted", and then I heard the click of the oak door being unlocked. I pushed it open and threw my bag by the door. I walked over to the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools by the marble breakfast island. "Hey Camster, what's up?" My Dad asked. "Just checking up on you I guess." I replied. He grinned at that "Well then, thanks, I guess" was his response. "Got any homework" He questioned me, not like I wouldn't tell him, but he liked to pan out evenings down to the minute. "A little, two, maybe three hours." He nodded his head like this made perfect sense, which I guess it kinda did. When he asked about homework, he always meant the homework he gave me the night before plus the homework the school gave me.

"Well dinners almost ready so we'll eat, then your homework, then my lessons ok?" He questioned, he always checked with me before he set anything in stone. "Works for me, what are you gonna teach me today?" I asked as he finished stirring the fettuccine alfredo over the small propane stove in our even smaller kitchen. It was something different everyday, but he never made the final decisions without me. We were a team."Well, what do you want to learn?" He questioned. "Everything" I replied without a chuckle, without missing a beat. He turned to look at me and said"Try again Cam." "Well, what do you want to teach me?" I questioned. "Everything" Dad replied with a smirk, I smiled at that. It was scary how alike we could be, but I loved the we could still joke around together with everything that was going on. He smiled back at me with such sincerity, that I knew that he must have been thinking the same thing, we always were.

"Dinners ready Cammie, go wash up. " My Dad told me, turning back around to get the plates down. He grabbed the first plate and was reaching up to grab the second, and then it happened. I didn't know what it was at first, it all happened too fast for me to make sense of anything that was going on. Nothing happened in slow motion, like it did in the movies. In fact, it was kind of the complete opposite. Dad heard them before I did. He spun around so I spun around and listened for sounds that would indicate anything out of the ordinary. I didn't have to listen long. Not even three seconds later the oak door was thrown off its hinges as a horde of masked men wearing all black burst through it. Leading them was a woman that I had only seen once before, and on her finger was a ring that I had never wanted to see again. I knew exactly what was going on then. Catherine and her smaller, circle had found us, again. We had thought that we were safe. We forgot that we were never safe, because there was nowhere that we could be safe.

My Dad threw the plate that he had been holding just as the door was opening, effectively taking down one circle member. Which meant that there were eight circle members left, not including Catherine. She stood on the side watching with curiosity, but not interested eyes as my Dad and I fought four circle members each, side by side. I was ducking, dodging, punching, kicking, I fought till I thought that was going to pass out, then it got a lot harder. They all pulled out guns. My Dad and I dove behind the breakfast island and started playing a modified game of whack a mole. One of us would jump up from behind the counter and then duck back down before we got hit. Then we switched, the other person jumped up and ducked down, and we repeated it. It was a first grader game, but they were somehow stupid enough to fall for it to work. Idiots. We repeated it until they ran out of bullets, then it was back to hand to hand combat. This time there were five on me and three on Dad. I guess they figured that I'd me easier to get; I'm younger, so I must have less muscle and a lower stamina than Dad, and once they had me obviously Dad just HAS to surrender. WRONG! I'm actually more fit than Dad is, and me getting captured would only make him fight harder, not that the last one mattered much, I'd never get captured.

One of my attackers threw a right hook while another tried to get me in a choke hold from behind. I elbowed the guy from behind loosening his grip, then I squatted down and launched myself forward through my attacker's legs. Successfully avoiding his punch and causing him to punch his partner in the face, nearly knocking his partner out. Nearly. I jumped up once I was behind him and slapped a napotine patch on the back of his neck, knocking him out and causing him to collapse. The one who tried to put me in a choke hold charging forward trying to tackle me. I side stepped him as he tried to tackle me and used his own momentum to flip him over and slapped a napotin patch on his forehead once he landed before he had the chance to regain his breath. Two down, three to go.

I did a side swipe kick and knocked one guys feet out from under him. I spent longer on the floor than necessary hoping they would try to take advantage of it. They did. "Always by the book, I read your book, it's a short one." I taunted. One guy tried to keep me to the ground while I was down, I rolled to the side slapped a napotine patch on the back of his neck then tuck and rolled out of the third guys grasp as he reached out to try and grab me. After the tuck and roll I was right next to the guy who was trying to get up from when I kicked his legs out from under him. I tackled him, then when he was on the ground I slapped a napotine patch on his forehead. I rolled off him, stood up and faced my last opponent.

He seemed warier of me than my other opponents, I guess not all circle members were completely useless. After a moment of sizing each other up and studying each other he made the first move. He threw an upper cut punch at me. I dodged and took off at a run towards him. When I was close enough to make it look like I was going to try and tackle him but far enough away to have the room I needed I did something that I'd been wanting to try and do for a while. I launched myself into a front handspring and then used my momentum to flip myself over his head. Midair I reached out and slapped a napotine patch on the back of his neck. Before he could precess what happened, he was collapsing to the ground, with a sickening thud that resonated all throughout the house, and being knocked out by the drugs in the napotine patch, just like my other four attackers. Just like they say; the heavier they are, the harder they fall.

I thought of all of this as I slapped the napotine patch on the back of his neck, my mind working a hundred miles a minute so it didn't take more than a couple seconds. While I was still air born, I remembered that I would still have to deal with Catherine afterwards, so I made a snap decision. I extended my left leg in an attempt to kick her in the back of her head. Catherine caught my leg and tried to throw my leg to the ground but all Catherine succeeded in doing was spinning me around midair so that I was facing her. I used the momentum she gave me, extended my right leg and kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her unconscious.

I finished my second flip and did a tuck and roll when I landed as to not hurt myself. I stood up and looked around to observe our work just as Dad finished knocking out his last opponent. Abbie and Joe walked through the doorway (There was no longer a door there anymore) after that and looked around the scene slowly, their eyes widening with every unconscious body they saw. I knew what it meant if they were here and ran upstairs to pack.

Dad would have told me if they were coming, he didn't tell me which meant that he didn't know that they were coming, which means that they weren't supposed to come. If they're here, then they knew the situation, if they knew the situation, then Dad told them what was going on. If Dad told them what was going on, if he told them what was going on and they still came, then they don't plan to stay for long. They're here to pick us up. By now I was finished packing so I ran back downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a few water bottles and protein bars to throw into my backpack.

I walked out of the kitchen just in time to see Joe and Abbie look over to the corner of the room to see Catherine unconscious. Their eyes got even wider, if that was even possible. They looked to my Dad with accusation in their eyes as if to say "Did you do that?!" My Dad shock his head fiercely and pointed at me as if to respond "I had nothing to do with it, it was all her." They looked to me then and I felt very unchameleon like. (That's what we decided my code name would be, we all agreed it was perfect for me because I'm a pavement artist, I blend. It's what we do and I was the best out there, according to the three of them.) Abbie looked like she was going to faint and Joe looked like he was going to cry, whether out of pride, or joy, or worry I didn't know. I stood there and waited for the two of them to get over their shock, never breaking eye contact or showing emotion. Joe was the first to snap back to reality. He said four words, of course I'd heard them before. But somehow I knew this time was different, we wouldn't just be moving to a new house in the neighborhood, or to a different neighborhood. I could only hope that we would still be in Roseville. Joe said "We need to leave." and my heart nearly stopped when I heard the underlying tone in his voice, we wouldn't be staying close by, and we wouldn't be coming back. He made eye contact with me then, and rather than questioning his decisions or motives, I simply nodded. We walked through the door-or rather, what was left of the doorway-and left.


	4. Chapter 2

"So did you finish the product summary for business Dee Dee?" We were in business together, actually we were in every class together. She looked at me and as she opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong, a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist, answering my question. I turned around to see my boyfriend for five months now, Josh.

"Hey." He said when I turned to face him. "Hey." I replied, smiling. I had at least three hours of homework before my Dad came into the picture for MY training. But somehow seeing Josh for the first time today, I didn't care.

Josh was tall; five foot eleven; but you only noticed the extra inch if you were used to... Well, noticing him. He had wavy brown hair and brown eyes that I could stare at for hours on end, only I couldn't because the bell rang just then. Josh grabbed my hand and began walking me towards our next class. We had every class together too, well he didn't have a gym with me and Dee Dee, obviously, but everything else.

"So what'd I miss in chemistry this morning?" I rolled my eyes, he knew he didn't miss anything. Our Chem. The teacher was so slow that whenever we started a new unit, me and Josh meet up and basically taught our self the unit. We had the highest marks in the class.

"Nothing we haven't covered. Where were you his morning?" I asked him. It wasn't unusual to be doing a favor for a teacher and miss a class or two, he was popular among student and teachers. But usually he texted me so I didn't get worried.

He just shrugged in response and whispered "My Dad." Too quiet for anyone else to hear I nodded and we continued on our way to class, Dee Dee trailing beside me. When we got to class we sat down in our seats and waited. Our English teacher was always late. When our teacher finally stumbled his way into our class-room twenty five minutes later, dropping his worksheets and students work that had to be marked, I rolled my eyes and, being the spy I was, got up to help him pick up the papers that were slowly fluttering to the floor. Any information that I collected was useful information.

When I had picked up all of the papers and handed them to the teacher, I sat back down next to Josh and told him the only piece of information that would be useful to him. "Pop quiz on chapters 4, 5, and 8. " He just looked at me and rolled his eyes while giving me a playful nudge. I nudged him right back dnsaid "Don't Jude." He shook his head and replied "I'm not." With a smirk on his face. I knew he wasn't judging and he knew just as well as anyone what I was doing. I kinda had to debrief him when he showed up in September to work on a project and walked in on me using illegal fighting moves on my Dad that he had never even heard of. We agreed that we would only tell each other need to know. I told him, I was a spy, along with the rest of my family and that a terrorist organization was after my Dad because he had something they wanted.

For some reason he still wanted to be with me after that. I was shocked, my Dad was ticked and Josh was, well surprisingly calm. I had expected him to be passed out, but he wasn't, he was just... Curious. His first question was "Where did you guys learn those moves, and can you teach me?" I looked at him like he was crazy and he just shrugged, and I never asked-we agreed on need to know and if was going to be nice enough not to pry into me then I wouldn't pry into him either. I didn't push the issue further I knew it wasn't soothing that he necessarily wanted to talk about from the expression on his face. Besides, it wouldn't keep either of us any safer or happier, in other words it wasn't needed to know, which meant that it didn't need to be shared. We've been together ever since. Well, after my Dad finished scrutinizing my first boyfriend, we were together, and we've been going strong for ninth graders if you ask me.

I pretty much zoned out for the rest of the class. When the teacher handed out the "Pop" quiz I was the first one done, and Josh was the second one done. We just kind of sat there doing our own things in our heads while holding hands under the table. I was just running through scenarios that I might have to deal with that might contain the C. O. C. While I observed my surroundings and... While noticing things. This first lesson that my godfather taught me.

When we moved to Roseville Virginia, we weren't in hiding anymore, so there was no reason they couldn't visit us more often, and they sure weren't doing it secretly. People notice the stillness quicker than they notice movement, and they notice secrecy before they notice new updates. So if you're ducking in out of doorways and hiding in the shadows all the time, then they're going to notice you before they notice an operative that's just acting naturally. Walking with the crowds, talking with civilians, as if they're not on a mission.

When the bell rang and we were dismissed Josh, Dee Dee, and I dispersed into the crowds, we gave up long ago trying to stay together in the hallways in-between classes, the crowds were just too hectic. We meet up outside of classrooms, lockers, auditoriums, lunchrooms e.t.c. Those were the only places we weren't together, because of the crowds in the hallways. Josh promised that he'd call me later and I said bye to Dee Dee and headed home.


	5. Chapter 3

A. N. I plan on trying to update every weekend but I couldn't wait till next weekend to post this chapter and here we are.

When I got home, I stood in front of the door, put my hand on the door, looked through the eyepiece and said: "Cameron Anne Morgan requesting entrance". It was a scanner, not that it would keep anything that we should be concerned about out, like the circle. It was one of the more intense scanners: retina, fingerprint, voice over, Biohazard detector, and full body. That also meant that it had some pretty serious effects: the handle turns hot under my skin, Bright lights flash through the eye hole, burning your eyes, a wave of heat blast you as if it were coming from the worlds hottest hair drier.

Then, as soon as it was over, it was done, I heard automated voice's response "accepted", and then I heard the click of the oak door being unlocked. I pushed it open and threw my bag by the door. I walked over to the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools by the marble breakfast island. "Hey Camster, what's up?" My Dad asked. "Just checking up on you I guess." I replied. He grinned at that "Well then, thanks, I guess" was his response. "Got any homework" He questioned me, not like I wouldn't tell him, but he liked to pan out evenings down to the minute. "A little, two, maybe three hours." He nodded his head like this made perfect sense, which I guess it kinda did. When he asked about homework, he always meant the homework he gave me the night before plus the homework the school gave me.

"Well dinners almost ready so we'll eat, then your homework, then my lessons ok?" He questioned, he always checked with me before he set anything in stone. "Works for me, what are you gonna teach me today?" I asked as he finished stirring the fettuccine alfredo over the small propane stove in our even smaller kitchen. It was something different everyday, but he never made the final decisions without me. We were a team."Well, what do you want to learn?" He questioned. "Everything" I replied without a chuckle, without missing a beat. He turned to look at me and said"Try again Cam." "Well, what do you want to teach me?" I questioned. "Everything" Dad replied with a smirk, I smiled at that. It was scary how alike we could be, but I loved the we could still joke around together with everything that was going on. He smiled back at me with such sincerity, that I knew that he must have been thinking the same thing, we always were.

"Dinners ready Cammie, go wash up. " My Dad told me, turning back around to get the plates down. He grabbed the first plate and was reaching up to grab the second, and then it happened. I didn't know what it was at first, it all happened too fast for me to make sense of anything that was going on. Nothing happened in slow motion, like it did in the movies. In fact, it was kind of the complete opposite. Dad heard them before I did. He spun around so I spun around and listened for sounds that would indicate anything out of the ordinary. I didn't have to listen long. Not even three seconds later the oak door was thrown off its hinges as a horde of masked men wearing all black burst through it. Leading them was a woman that I had only seen once before, and on her finger was a ring that I had never wanted to see again. I knew exactly what was going on then. Catherine and her smaller, circle had found us, again. We had thought that we were safe. We forgot that we were never safe, because there was nowhere that we could be safe.

My Dad threw the plate that he had been holding just as the door was opening, effectively taking down one circle member. Which meant that there were eight circle members left, not including Catherine. She stood on the side watching with curiosity, but not interested eyes as my Dad and I fought four circle members each, side by side. I was ducking, dodging, punching, kicking, I fought till I thought that was going to pass out, then it got a lot harder. They all pulled out guns. My Dad and I dove behind the breakfast island and started playing a modified game of whack a mole. One of us would jump up from behind the counter and then duck back down before we got hit. Then we switched, the other person jumped up and ducked down, and we repeated it. It was a first grader game, but they were somehow stupid enough to fall for it to work. Idiots. We repeated it until they ran out of bullets, then it was back to hand to hand combat. This time there were five on me and three on Dad. I guess they figured that I'd me easier to get; I'm younger, so I must have less muscle and a lower stamina than Dad, and once they had me obviously Dad just HAS to surrender. WRONG! I'm actually more fit than Dad is, and me getting captured would only make him fight harder, not that the last one mattered much, I'd never get captured.

One of my attackers threw a right hook while another tried to get me in a choke hold from behind. I elbowed the guy from behind loosening his grip, then I squatted down and launched myself forward through my attacker's legs. Successfully avoiding his punch and causing him to punch his partner in the face, nearly knocking his partner out. Nearly. I jumped up once I was behind him and slapped a napotine patch on the back of his neck, knocking him out and causing him to collapse. The one who tried to put me in a choke hold charging forward trying to tackle me. I side stepped him as he tried to tackle me and used his own momentum to flip him over and slapped a napotin patch on his forehead once he landed before he had the chance to regain his breath. Two down, three to go.

I did a side swipe kick and knocked one guys feet out from under him. I spent longer on the floor than necessary hoping they would try to take advantage of it. They did. "Always by the book, I read your book, it's a short one." I taunted. One guy tried to keep me to the ground while I was down, I rolled to the side slapped a napotine patch on the back of his neck then tuck and rolled out of the third guys grasp as he reached out to try and grab me. After the tuck and roll I was right next to the guy who was trying to get up from when I kicked his legs out from under him. I tackled him, then when he was on the ground I slapped a napotine patch on his forehead. I rolled off him, stood up and faced my last opponent.

He seemed warier of me than my other opponents, I guess not all circle members were completely useless. After a moment of sizing each other up and studying each other he made the first move. He threw an upper cut punch at me. I dodged and took off at a run towards him. When I was close enough to make it look like I was going to try and tackle him but far enough away to have the room I needed I did something that I'd been wanting to try and do for a while. I launched myself into a front handspring and then used my momentum to flip myself over his head. Midair I reached out and slapped a napotine patch on the back of his neck. Before he could precess what happened, he was collapsing to the ground, with a sickening thud that resonated all throughout the house, and being knocked out by the drugs in the napotine patch, just like my other four attackers. Just like they say; the heavier they are, the harder they fall.

I thought of all of this as I slapped the napotine patch on the back of his neck, my mind working a hundred miles a minute so it didn't take more than a couple seconds. While I was still air born, I remembered that I would still have to deal with Catherine afterwards, so I made a snap decision. I extended my left leg in an attempt to kick her in the back of her head. Catherine caught my leg and tried to throw my leg to the ground but all Catherine succeeded in doing was spinning me around midair so that I was facing her. I used the momentum she gave me, extended my right leg and kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her unconscious.

I finished my second flip and did a tuck and roll when I landed as to not hurt myself. I stood up and looked around to observe our work just as Dad finished knocking out his last opponent. Abbie and Joe walked through the doorway (There was no longer a door there anymore) after that and looked around the scene slowly, their eyes widening with every unconscious body they saw. I knew what it meant if they were here and ran upstairs to pack.

Dad would have told me if they were coming, he didn't tell me which meant that he didn't know that they were coming, which means that they weren't supposed to come. If they're here, then they knew the situation, if they knew the situation, then Dad told them what was going on. If Dad told them what was going on, if he told them what was going on and they still came, then they don't plan to stay for long. They're here to pick us up. By now I was finished packing so I ran back downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a few water bottles and protein bars to throw into my backpack.

I walked out of the kitchen just in time to see Joe and Abbie look over to the corner of the room to see Catherine unconscious. Their eyes got even wider, if that was even possible. They looked to my Dad with accusation in their eyes as if to say "Did you do that?!" My Dad shock his head fiercely and pointed at me as if to respond "I had nothing to do with it, it was all her." They looked to me then and I felt very unchameleon like. (That's what we decided my code name would be, we all agreed it was perfect for me because I'm a pavement artist, I blend. It's what we do and I was the best out there, according to the three of them.) Abbie looked like she was going to faint and Joe looked like he was going to cry, whether out of pride, or joy, or worry I didn't know. I stood there and waited for the two of them to get over their shock, never breaking eye contact or showing emotion. Joe was the first to snap back to reality. He said four words, of course I'd heard them before. But somehow I knew this time was different, we wouldn't just be moving to a new house in the neighborhood, or to a different neighborhood. I could only hope that we would still be in Roseville. Joe said "We need to leave." and my heart nearly stopped when I heard the underlying tone in his voice, we wouldn't be staying close by, and we wouldn't be coming back. He made eye contact with me then, and rather than questioning his decisions or motives, I simply nodded. We walked through the door-or rather, what was left of the doorway-and left.


	6. Chapter 4

I didn't sleep on the helicopter that night. I was awake and alert with adrenaline from the fight pumping through my viens and pounding in my head. I kept a death grip on my pack at all times. I didn't know where we were going but the last thing I needed to do was lose my pack. Mr. Solomon noticed that I was holding my backpack straps so tight that my knuckles were turning white so he reached out and rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way. An attempt on his part to ease some of my stress about where we were going, hoping that hoping that I would lose some of my stress and allow blood to flow back into my fingers again no doubt. I got the hint and loosened my grip ever so slightley, but I didn't let go, not even close. I looked at him and asked "Better"? He just chuckled and put his arm around me, "Everythings fine, just trust me". He said trying to reassure me, but for some reason I had trouble believing him.

I looked at him sideways, out of the cornner of my eye, Ttrying to read his body language and determine if he was lying. He wasn't, according to his body language, his pulse stayed steady, his pupils didn't dilate, his breathing stayed even. But he was a spy, he was trained to control those things, tells. He could have been lying and I would never know it. Did I think he was lying, no, no I didn't think he was lying. I didn't think he was lying, but my gut instinct told me that he wasn't telling me the complete truth either, he was leaving somthing out, there was somthing that he wasn't telling me. But what was it? Then it hit me, he hadn't told me where Dad and I weere going yet, but I could hear Dad and Abbie whispering in code in the front seat so that I wouldn't hear or understand them. This wasn't the first time that we had moved, usually we were just moving to a different house, but we had still moved before. And when we moved we had a system, usually we followed that system. Today was cleary not one of those days because keeping me in the dark, one of the only two oppratives on what was possibley the most important missions ever, was not part of the system.

Usually they come to pick us up, we pack, and then once were in the heicopter, or the car, or the van, or whatever means of transportation it is they're taking Dad and I to the new safe house in Abbie debriefs Dad and Joe debrief me. The weren't doing that this time. This time they were only deriefing Dad for whatever reason. Joe kept me quiet and comforted me while Abbie debriefed Dad in the front seat in code so I wouldn't understand what was going on. Why? Mr. Solomon saw the calculating look that I got in my eyes whenver I went into my "Assessing mode" and took his arm from around my shoulder away and leaned back, just waiting for me to figure it out. He knew that I would, I always do.

Why wouldn't they want me to now what was going on? Why woud they want to kepp somthing from me? Maye they weren't weren't keeping it from me forever? Maybe they were going to tell me when I got there? Why would they not tell me where I'm going till I got there? By then I would already know. Why did they not want me to know where we were going while we were on our way there? Because on our way there I could stop it. Why wouldn't I want to go where were going? No... Thats not the question that I should be asking myself. I've not wanted to go lost of places before, but I went anyways because it was nesccassary for the mission, nescassary to keep Dad and I together and safe, or well as safe as we could be anyways. Dad. Dad I realized. They're searating us I realized, thats the only thng that they would keep from me. Dad was going somewhere that I wasn't and I was going somewhere Dad wasn't. Spy rules numbers 9, 19, 20, 21, and 22. Never leave a fellow spy behind, Do whats best for the mission, Always follow you gut instinct, Be able to acces a situation logicaly, Be able to detatch yourself from a situation.

I had to detatch myself from the situation, before I could access it logicaly. I new this of course, but I really didn't want to. If I could see logic, then I might see reason. No matter how much I didn't want to though, I knew I had to, so I did. Then I asked myself the question again. Where could he go that I couldn't, or where coud I go that he wouldn't? The answer was still no where but for different reasons. There was no where he could go that i wasn't phisicaly capable of following. There were places that I could go that he could follow to but I knew that this wasn't a matter of who was fitter. Both of us already had high levels of clerance from the C. I. A. infact I wouldn't be suprised if I had a higher clerance level than Dad, maybe even the highest clerance level, so it wasn't a matter of protocol. The only other thing that would stop one of us from following the other was, as silly as it sounded, society. If a spy botched a mission, that was one thing, if a spy bottched mission and a bunch of civilians found out then that was another thing. They're not trained to notice the little things, so they ony noticed the big things. When someone causes a big scene or when someone breaks a big "rule of society". The biggest "rules of society" are determined by our differences. The question then became, what are some of the big differences between Dad and I? Age and gender are the first two, most obvious ones that come to mind. But what do they limit us to doing in public? Going somewhere by certain means of transportation (I can't buy or drive a car-yet), buying certain produts (still under age here people), washrooms, schooling, where we g-... School. Thats it, schooling, They... they were going to try to send me to Gallagher. I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't let that happen.


	7. Chapter 5

"YOU!" I said to joe in such a low voice that it was almost a whisper. "And you!" I said again, this time to look at Abbie, if you could even call it that, I was giving her my famous Morgan glare. She shrunk away from me in fear, I turned back to Mr. Solomon. "Do you really think that I'll abandon my Dad and let you two send me off to that all girls school for spies?" I questioned the two of them with a menacing look in my eyes looking at nothing and no one in particular.

"Cammie we are trying to keep the two of you safe." Abbie responded. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths while clenching and unclenching my fists trying to stay calm. "Mom left. Mom left, and she took Grant with her. She went to Gallagher and he went to Blackthorne. They are as safe as they can get. Me and Dad have never been safe. I don't hate her, I love her, and I can't wait to see her and Grant. But it is not gonna' be like this, because I hate to break it to you, but what they did didn't keep us safe. They removed themselves so that they could be safe, their actions had nothing to do with us and did nothing for us. " I opened my eyes to see their expressions frozen, watching and listening to me.

I had a fire in my eyes when I continued. "I love my Mom and Grant just like I said, but I also love Dad. And I am not going to abandon him and leave him to die just to save my own skin." I said it with such finalization that Joe and Abbie didn't even try to continue the conversation. Even if they wanted to there's nothing they could have said, nothing they could have done to change my mind. And they knew that. They had no comeback, no response.

"Joe takes the wheel!" My Dad commanded. Joe didn't question my Dad as he got up and looked away from me, keeping an emotionless expression on his face. He didn't protest either, probably eager to be excused from the awkward atmosphere that had suddenly appeared in the back of the helicopter. Dad put the helicopter on auto pilot and moved to the back to sit with me, closing the sound proof plexiglass divider that separated the front and back seats once Joe was sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Cammie, what was that?" He asked me. "I don't know." I replied dishonestly. I knew what it was, and I was ashamed of it. I was ashamed that I had lost it like that and yelled at two of the five people that I have always been closest to, the same people who raised me! I was ashamed to admit that I had lost control, even if only for a moment, and yelled such awful things about Mom and Grant. Things that were no where true, I just... Lost it. "I know you do." Dad disagreed. I was sure that I hadn't given any signs that I was lying, he just knew me. "What. Was. That?" He asked again, enunciating each word.

I shook my head, blinking rapidly trying to hold in the tears that threatened to spill over the edges of my eyes. I closed my eyes to prevent them from leaking out. But it didn't work and I failed to keep the tears locked up, instead they relentlessly flowed down my cheeks, dampening the collar of my shirt. I didn't care, if I was anyone else or if I was with anyone else I would have cared. But I wasn't, and I didn't. It wasn't anyone else, after all, it was Dad and he deserved an explanation.

"I just got so mad that they were trying to get me to leave you, so mad that they were ready to leave you. Your sister in law, my aunt, your best friend, my godfather! They were ready to turn their backs on you, and they wanted me to do it too, not even wanted, they expected me to do it too. I couldn't stand to listen to the idea any more, but I didn't want to forcefully make them stop talking about it. So I said the first thing I thought of that would keep them quiet. It was mean and awful of me, what I did, what I said. I didn't mean it and I feel so bad. I know what I said about Mom and Grant leaving wasn't true, and I also know that what I said about being excited to see them and go to Gallagher was true. But not now, not until this is all over. I won't leave you Dad."

I finished my speech, finally opening my eyes to look at the man who raised me dead in the eyes. I wasn't staring, wasn't glaring, just looking, to get my message across. It worked a little, I saw, even if it was just for a moment, I saw his resolve waver, ever so slightly. But it didn't last, as soon as it was there it was gone again, replaced by the same emotionless mask that I was taught to use whenever I was at risk of showing emotion I didn't want to show, at the wrong time, in the wrong place.

"Cammie, it was my idea to send you to Gallagher." I was frozen, completely useless. I couldn't think, couldn't talk, it was only because of my years of training that I was still breathing. My Dad wanted me to leave him. He was trying to get rid of me? I didn't understand. Why after all these years, did he not want me any more? Did I do something wrong? "I don't understand, why do you want to get rid of me? Did I do something wrong?" I voiced my worries in the strongest, the most monotone voice that I could manage. Which unfortunately wasn't a very good one because my voice cracked at the end of my question and by now I was barely talking in a whisper. He lost the emotionless mask after that, for good.

"Cameron, that's not it, not is at all. I'm not trying to get rid of you, I would never do that. You said that you would like to go the Gallagher one Day, be able to live with Mom at Gallagher and talk to Grant on the holidays.'One day when this is all over' were your exact words. Cammie it will all be over, very soon. We have the list, and I finally finished figuring out who the decendants were of the dead inner circle members. I just need to locate them and get to them. It's going to be a long and tedious job. And I would much rather you get an education than have to catch up later, because you insisted on coming on a mission that you weren't needed on and taught you nothing that you didn't already know. Not that I think that you'd have any trouble catching up." He finished with a wink and a somewhat forced but rather playful smirk. I gave a slight smile in return and replied "I was trained by the best." "You were trained by me." He corrected. I knew he wasn't bragging, quite the opposite. He refuses to acknowledge the full extent of his skills. And after I was born it only got worse.

"You're the best, let me make you better Cammie. Please let me do what I know is best." He begged with such a sad and pleading look in his eyes. "I'm not arguing with you that this is the best thing for everyone. I honestly believe that it is, but that doesn't mean that it' perfect or foolproof. You could get hurt Dad. Rule number one: Always bring a backup, an Aly, a cover, and a weapon remembers?" "Honey, I am going to have backup, allies, covers, and weapons. Every time I go anywhere near an inner circle members descendant I'm going to be backed by a full squad of professional C. I. A. Agents. I'll be as safe as I have been in a long time. Besides rule number eighteen: Do what's best for the mission." "What about rule number nine: Never leave a fellow spy behind." "Rule number sixteen: Sometimes just following protocol is best."

I scowled at him because I knew he was right. I had no counter rule. I just had to ask him one more question before I gave in. "Just promise that you'll leave a note at the dead drop if you think that something is going to go wrong. Or even if you don't think that anything is going to go down, just... Keep me updated ok?" "I promise. Every time you go to Grandma and Grampa's ranch in Nebraska for the holidays, check for a coded update in our secret training barn off the hiking trail ten minutes away. I'll try to keep you updated as much as possible and I promise to let you know if anything goes wrong. I'll send a message through Joe if there's an emergency and you have to go to the ranch when it' not a break. If you get worried Joe teaches at Gallagher. But only in an emergency do you use Joe as a contact, ok?" "Ok." "Promise me Cammie." "I promise, I love you Dad." "Love you too Camster."

A. N. I know kinda sucky, but I've got stuff planned that I've been working on. Just bear with me, it'll get better.


	8. Chapter 6

Cammie's P. O. V.

I tried my best to accept what my Dad had told me for the rest of the ride. I knew that I could protect Dad better than any C. I. A. Agent squad, no matter how trained, they were. But it made a lot more sense for them to go and protect them than me. I knew that what he had said made a lot of sense, but that didn't mean that I had to like it. Like I said I tried my best to accept what Dad had told me for the rest of the ride. Key word-Tried.

I was kind of freaking out. Not over the fact that he was making me leave him. I was completely over that. Ok, that was a complete lie, I was no where near close to being over that, not even close, but I was trying, and I was getting there. I was freaking out over the fact that, as girly as it sounded, I was going to be the new girl again. I haven't been the new girl since grade five, when I was ten and we first moved to Roseville, Virginia, and I had never been the new girl at an all girls school for spies.

So, so many things could go wrong, and the possibilities were driving me insane. So insane that I had a death grip on my backpack, again, and my feet were tapping a rhythm on the floor of the helicopter. Joe reached over and put a hand on my knees to keep them still (It was a nervous habit I had developed when we first moved to Roseville, I learned to control it as Dad trained me though). After me and Dad had finished talking he had gone back up to the front and Joe came back here into the back seats again. "Sorry." I said to Joe, and he knew that I was apologizing for more than just the tapping of my feet. I was apologizing for what I had said earlier. Joe gave me a knowing look, then he simply nodded his head and said "It's ok", and looked away.

Without the rhythmic tapping of my foot, the helicopter was deathly silent. The silence was deafening. You could have cut the tension in the air with a dull knife. Without anything else going on in the chopper, I was left to my own thoughts. And I didn't like that at all. It was just putting me more on edge than I already was, and I was about to snap from the tension.

Joe seemed to sense it because he turned to me and asked "What's wrong"? I turned to him, looking him in the eye when I responded "What if they don't like me? What if I end up having to room with a bunch of really mean girls? What if... What if I'm too good? What if..." They were fighting to contain their laughter at this point and it looked like they were slowly losing their sanity. My pupils dilated ever so slightly as I voiced my biggest concern, "What if I'm not good enough"? I made sure they couldn't see it though.

That was the final straw for them, they lost it. Joe and Abbie started cracking up and even Dad couldn't stop a smirk as he glanced at me in the rearview mirror, before he looked away again shaking his head at my antics. I scowled at each one of them in turn and looked out my window again, trying to stay calm. After sixteen minutes and thirty two seconds they finally calmed down (I know, I counted). Joe turned to me and said "Do you know what your roommates reaction was when we told them that they would be attending the very prestigious school for spies, 'The Gallagher Academy'?" I shook my head as a response. Joe imitated how their eyes widened and he slowly composed himself, the way I assume that they must have. I giggled at his impersonation, and I may have let out a small snort. I wasn't criticizing it, he was probably on point with it, but I'm ninety nine percent sure that it doesn't look the same for him. That's what made him look so funny.

"Cammie do you know what your roommates said when I debriefed them, and told them they would be rooming with 'the Cammeron Morgan'? Or that 'the Cammeron Morgan' is 'the Chameleon'?" I turned to him and shook my head. A slight smile was growing on my face with the news of how well known I was and their possible reactions.

"Cammie two of them fell out of their chairs and the third fainted." Joe said, answering his own question, grinning from ear to ear. I also had a grin on my face now. He smiled, knowing that he had eased some of my nervousness. I gave a tentative smile back, even though I was till nervous about who I was going to be rooming with, I guess that I would find out soon enough.

A little while later, thirty two minutes and forty seven seconds, in case you were wondering, we arrived on a small, undetected by civilization island in the middle of an ocean. My internal map told me that it was the Atlantic Ocean. Most spies only an internal clock, I was trained to have an internal map as well. Yet another advantage I had. We would have gone right to Gallagher, but the idea behind moving me there was to keep me safe. They weren't stupid enough to send all of their people in, no doubt there people waiting outside, watching us. I wouldn't stay safe for long if they followed us to Gallageher, so we drove around for a bit, but no one told me where we were going, so I had to figure it out myself.

There was a boat waiting, but I decided that if I was going to spy school, then I was going to practice, so I looked around and saw some wood and some vines. I used that vines to fashion some rope, used the wood to make paddles and a raft and kept the raft together using some more of the vines. Then I took apart Joe and Abbie's engine and emptied it off the gas, and blocked it up with the last of the vines. I cleaned everything up, and pushed my 'boat' behind their so they couldn't see it unless they got close enough.

I ran over to see what they had been talking about for the last ten minutes, but I only caught the tail end of what they were talking about, they were just finishing as I ran up. "Take care of her Joe, I mean it! Promise me." Me. Of course Dad was talking about me. I didn't mean that to sound arrogant or anything. He's just always been that kind of Dad. When I was at Roseville high Josh and Dee Dee always, somehow convinced me to sing in the talent show, and Dad was there recording me every time. He almost always checked up on me, if he wasn't checking up on me then he was bragging about me. In his eyes, I was the best spy ever. Emphasis on his eyes. In my eyes I was no where near the best spy ever, Dad was. But I wanted to be, that's why I worked so hard, and kept training myself and training myself. As it just so happens my techniques of training were a little different, and at times dangerous. Which brings us right back to checking up on me.

Joe snapped me out of my reverie by responding "I will, I promise you Mathew". "I will too, when I'm in town." Abbie added on, feeling the need to do her part I guess. "And Cammie, do me a favor, take these." He handed me a stack of papers. "Read them and then swallow them. Can you do that for me?" I nodded. "Of course Dad." I responded in a whisper. Then I leaned into him for a hug. "Stay safe, ok Dad." I said just loud enough for him to hear without moving my lips. He nodded just slight enough that I would see, and only me, catching onto the fact that I didn't want to be viewed as weak. I gave a slight smile and mouthed "I love you" not trusting my voice. He replied "I love you too Camster", kissed my forehead, got on the helicopter, and then he was gone.

And I didn't know where. I think that that was the scariest part; not knowing. Not knowing where he was going or when he was coming back. And there was nothing that I could do about it. It was a sickening feeling. I allowed a single tear to slip out and slowly roll down my cheek, then I locked up my sorrow and buried it within me. I would allow myself to fall apart later, in private. For now, I still had a race to win.

I rearranged my face, wiping off all emotion, then turned around to face Joe and Abbie and let a truly evil (in my opinion) grin grow on my face. I ran to the boats and using the side of theirs, threw myself over and into my boat, but I made sure to make it look like I landed in theirs. They looked at me like I was crazy, which I very well might be, but a healthy level of insanity is ok. They just let it go and hook their heads at me and began walking towards the boats. When they were about ten steps away and they could see that I wasn't in their boat, but couldn't see my raft like boat yet, a look of confusion dawned on their faces. Right before me and my raft like boat came into their line of view I pushed off the shore and started paddling, freezing to the spot in shock of what I had accomplished. Before I got too far away, I slowed and turned my head to look over my shoulder. By now they were ants to me, just barley in my line of sight. "Last one there is in charge of the luggage." I shouted back over my shoulder as I took off again. They started to stumble their way to the boat, tripping over each other to get there sooner, I just watched, paddling, chuckled at them. As they left my line of sight they were just attempting to turn on their speed boat for the first time.

Mathew P. O. V.

It broke my heart stepping into that helicopter, stepping away from Cammie. I hoped to be back, but no matter how much I wish I could, I couldn't promise that I would come home. And I certainly couldn't promise that it wouldn't be dangerous. What I had said was true, it would be the safest that I had been in years, but that was by no means safe, it was just not likely lethal by comparison.

I watched her as the helicopter flew higher and higher. I watched as she composed herself, how she presented herself to Abie and Joe. I smiled when I saw her playing with them, and then I cried when I remembered that I wouldn't be able to play with them or taunt them with her for a long time. I decided that now was as good a time as any to break down. The pilot(who had been waiting for us on the island)wasn't paying any attention to me and the tears had already started. So I didn't stop them just let them flow.

When I finished breaking down the one thing I wished more than anything was that one day there would be anything to stop. That maybe one day we could all be a happy, safe, normal family, and there would be no reason to cry. But fate was not that nice and never would be. We would never be safe and we would certainly never be normal, even after the circle was gone. I refused to think if, I refused to think that they could not be taken down and that all of this would be for nothing. Rather, I thought about how I wished that it was simply easier, and what our lie might have been like if we weren't spies. As beautiful as it all was I couldn't find it in myself to want that life. It was nice to dream about, but it wasn't what I was made for, it wasn't the life that would suit me. I fell into a dreamless sleep thinking of my family and my very happy daydream.

A. N. I might mix up the P. O. V. 'S every once and a while. If you want to see me mix up the P. O. V. 'S more often just let me know.


	9. Chapter 7

"How did you beat us?! We had the best boat on the spy market!" Demanded Joe. They were truly stumped as to how I beat them. "Did you really think that you could beat me? Actually, let me rephrase, do you think that I would have challenged you if I didn't already know that I was going to win?" I questioned them. It seemed that neither of them had an answer to either of the questions. They eventually looked at each other for help. After a painful moment of silence and them looking at each other, Abbie looked to the ground effectively breaking their eye contact and Joe looked to me. Well, after a minute it changed to more of a glare. I just grinned back.

After another moment of watching him struggle with the bags, I took pity on him. I sighed and said "Put the bags down, I'll go ask Mom where my room is and come back to you." Joe sighed in gratitude and Abbie gave me a warm smile in thanks. They both put the bags that they were carrying down and flexed their now bone white fingers. I chuckled inwardly at their antics. "I'll be back." I said to them rolling my eyes. I raced up the grand staircase towards my Mothers office, following my mental map. Which I guess I didn't really need because I had already memorized the blueprints, well the official blueprints. No doubt there weren't any secret passageways on the blueprints, that would defeat the secret part of secret passageways. I would have to find some later. I'd seen at least twenty nine since I've been here, so it shouldn't be too, too hard.

Yes, I already knew where my room was, and no, I didn't need my Mom to show me where it was. But I had a hunch, and I was experimenting with my theory. By now I was at my Mother's office door. I knocked lightly twice, and heard the scuffling of papers on the other side of the door, along with a muffled "Come in", followed by the automatic click of the door unlocking. I opened the door to see my Mom bending over a filing cabinet that had the Gallagher Academy's alumni in it. Although I was pretty sure that I wasn't supposed to know what that was, so I decided not to mention it.

"Hi Mom." I said. It was only two words, but my phrase grabbed her attention immediately. She froze, then after 32. 7 seconds she shoved the remaining papers she was still holding into the first folder she saw and turned to face me. Part of me froze when I saw the names "The circle of Cavan" and "Mathew Morgan" on the same sheet of paper, but I made sure that it was a part buried deep inside of me, preventing it from showing. Joe, or as he was known here Mr. Solomon had told me in the helicopter that certain things were going to be classified to most of the population of Gallagher.

Grant-Classified, for the time being.  
Mom-Not classified.  
Joe and Abbie-Not classified.  
Dad's mission-Classified.  
The circle of Cavan-Classified, to anyone who wasn't already de-briefed on them.  
Blackthorne-Classified.  
My Codename- Not classified, the Gallagher Girls already knew more about my code name than me, they just didn't know that we were the same person yet. They would be told before I got there though, these are the people that I'll be working with for the next four years. They needed to know ME. And I needed to trust them. At least that's what Joe kept telling me.  
My involvement with the circle of Cavan-Classified-no matter what. None of these girls have ever heard of them-Joe tells me, and there's no need to inform, scare, worry, or involve them. My parents, Joe, and Abby would be entirely in charge of who got to know anything about  
that-as long as we had control over it. If we lose control, then we're all just supposed to regain control of the suituation and keep everybody calm and safe.  
And while I've been told that "The Chameleon coming to Gallagher" has been a pretty well known thing, not many people know anything about "The Chameleon's" involvment with the circle of cavan, but apparently she was very famous.  
I'd have to meeet her some day.  
And finally-Dad's location-UNKNOWN!

"Cammie." My mom said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her in welcome "Hi Mom." I replied casually. "I was wondering if you could tell me where my room was? Joe's down stairs with my luggage, and I don't trust him to be left alone with it at all right now." I said. She tilted her head to the side in confusion and I chuckled at her expression. "It's a long story I'll explain to you on the way." I promised her as we left his office in response to her cluelessness while shaking my head. On the way down to the main foyer I told her abridged version of the story, not going into too much detail about Dad's departure or his situation, the less she had to worry the better.

"The helicopter dropped us off on an island and I saw a speed boat waiting for us. And I thought that if I was going to a spy school, then I should practice. And riding in an assembled speed boat that runs perfectly fine and worked great wasn't practice. Well, not for me anyways. So I built my own and tampered with Joe's and then challenged him to a race. Last one back had to be in charge of the luggage. So now as well as carrying their own, Joe and Abbie are each carrying half of mine and I think that Joe might have a few sore feelings about losing to me." I explained very quickly, since it was a long story and I didn't want to be here all day.

"Well, well, that's a very entertaining story Cammeron, but who's Joe?" My Mom questioned with evident curiosity in her eyes. "Oh, Joe, Mr. Solomon, I don't really know what I'm supposed to call him yet. I guess that we'll figure that out later. But what did-" I stopped myself there and froze. I didn't move didn't make a sound and cover my Mom's mouth, hoping that she would get the message. She did, but after a moment of listening she turned to look at me with confusion in her eyes once again, I guess she didn't hear what I heard.

"Joe I'm telling you this is a bad idea, it won't work. She'll catch you, she always does, none of us have been able to pull anything on her since she could walk." My grin grew wider when I heard his response. "Yeah, well she won't catch this!" He said. Oh, how wrong he was, and how right I was. I signaled for Mom to stay there and watch in sign language, and then without waiting for her response moved forward. I could do this walking backwards, hands tied behind my back, asleep, all senses blocked, I surely didn't need help. Out of the corner of my I saw her nodding mutely, too confused to do anything else, looking at me like I had grown a second head. Oh well, she would understand soon enough.

As I started walking away, she started walking towards the awning that overlooked the main foyer and realization dawned on her face. Before she took more than three steps she stopped and her face went blank. Surely she could act better than that, I hoped, it was obvious when she heard them and started to listen to their conversation, the same conversation that I had been listening to for the past two minutes. Oh well, show time.

I silently crept down the stairs, staying in the shadows, sticking to the walls. When I got to the bottom of the grand staircase I could see the scene much clearer. Joe was standing opposite Abbie, my carry on in one hand and a pair of sicors in the other. I don't know what he's planning on doing, but he won't be doing it to my carry on. My suitcase was one thing, full of clothes that I won't be able to wear because of the uniforms. My carry on being another, full of all of the most recent spy gadgets. I didn't have either when we got off the boats, but Joe and Abbie decided that we needed to go "Shopping" At least shopping was our cover. We were replacing our old gadgets with new ones and we bought a bunch of prop clothes to keep up our covers. That's all that was in my suitcase, prop clothes. I carry on contains all of the high tech spy gadgets that I own, and Joe was going to cut all of their wires.

"Joe she's probably watching us right now and you know it." Abbie said while shaking her head, snapping me back to reality. I crept towards Joe and Abbie, staying out of their line of sight and sticking to the shadows. Neither of them saw me; they were too immersed in their conversation. And I was too good at this-hiding. Especially in plain sight. I carefully slipped the sicors from Joe's hand, making sure that no physical contact was made between us. After I crept back towards the wall, taking Joe's carry on with me, I hid in the shadows and watched amused as Joe looked around frantically for the sicors and his carry on. Abbie simply scoffed while shaking her head as she walked away shouting "told ya" over her shoulder as she went. Joe scowled in her general direction.

I silently made few un-noticeable slits in the wiring of each gadget, then I made one long cut next to the zipper on an angle Dad taught me so that he wouldn't know it was there, until he lifted it up and it opened and everything fell out that is. I placed his carry on behind his other bags so he wouldn't see it and silently threw the sicors a couple feet away from him. I crept back up the stairs following this and went to stand beside Mom. Joe still hadn't spotted the sicors or his carry on yet and was still searching restlessly. Mom was fighting to contain her laughter at his performance. I'm not sure how much of my performance, she saw, hopefully none. "Joe what are you doing?" She questioned, finally giving up and allowing a small chuckle to escape her lips. He looked up shocked that we were there. I shook my head and said "You getting sloppy Joe" making him even madder. I think that steam was actually going to come out of his ears.

"You know what Joe, I'll let you off the hook, it looks like you've got enough to deal with just taking care of your own luggage." I graciously taunted him with an innocent look on my face. Mom looked fooled, but Joe already had his suspicions so he wasn't affected, he just scowled up at me, besides he knew me too well to fall for that. "Cammie, where is my carry on?" He questioned me. My only answer was "Have you checked the rest of your luggage" in a duh voice?

His head whipped around and he started throwing his luggage everywhere. I lunged, flipped myself over the railing and landed on the banister. I slid down the banister until I reached the ground, and did a tuck n' roll, which brought me right up in front of my luggage stack. Joe finally found his carry on and lifted it up and of course thanks to my handy work everything fell out. He sighed and closed his eyes, and then he slowly bent down and picked up a device at random and tried to turn it on, of course, he couldn't. "I guess that teaches me to make sure that my bags are closed." He uttered to himself under his breath, but of course I heard him. I cocked my head to the side and said "And that's strike three Joe, your out, and I win, again." He looked at me in bewilderment and confusion and then a priceless look of recognition dawned on his face. He opened up the back of the gadget he was holding to see the cut wires.

He looked up at me and scowled, I just smiled back and said "You know I think that I might just have a lot of fun here". I picked up my luggage and started walking towards my room. "Cammie, don't you need me to show you to your room?" I inwardly chuckled at my mothers naivety. I kept walking for a second, then threw my carry on ontop of my luggage and kicked it so that it would roll on it's own. Then I turned and while Icontinued on, walking backwards towards the luggage bas that were moving quicker than me now, I replied. "It was just a cover Mom, I just wanted to let you know that we were here, and give Joe a chance to be shown up." Then I smiled at her and winked. Before I turned around I saw her smile, and I saw a twinkle of something I recognized all too well. It was the same twinkle that Dad got in his eye whenever I did well on a mission, whenever I mastered a move, or whenever I hacked past another firewall. It was a twinkle of pride he got whenever I did anything well, not as my trainer but as my Dad. I didn't let it show, but I was falling apart inside.

They were too similar for my comfort. "I'll see you Sunday Mom." I said in a desperate attempt to change the topic of conversation. Tears pricked the of the corners of her eyes when she heard that I still wanted to do Sunday night family dinners. It was a tradition of , Dad, Grant, and I always had dinner together as a family on Sundays. When we all split up Dad and I kept the tradition going. Dad tells me the four of us used to do all the time. Or, he used to tell me all the time. Told me. Past tense. She nodded her head, agreeing with my suggestion, unable to speak, probably not trusting her voice. I smiled at her and, to lighten the mood, shouted down to Mr. Solomon "It's been fun, we should do it again soon?". Then I smiled at my Mom again one final time, and walked towards my room.


	10. Chapter 8

I opened the door to my new suit, the suit that I'd be sharing with my three, new, roommates for the next year, and took in the details and the beauty of it. There were four beds, one in each corner of the room, pushed up against the wall. I'm sure that at one time they looked the same, same bedding, same clutter on the bedside table. But this was a room shared by three teenage girls for who knows how long, now four.

Each had an empty suitcase peeking out from underneath the bed of different designs. One was a plain, dark red with a black trim. One was a pale blue with white polka dots and a cotton candy pink trim. And the last was a white one with a hot pink trim that had lots of different book designs painted on it and hundreds of stickers from family road trips and vacation from over the years.

The bedding seemed to match the theme of the suitcases, the bed in the far left corner had a pale blue poofy comforter that matched the shade of blue in the background of the suitcase underneath the bed. The Bed in the far right had a black comforter with red flowers all over it. And the bed just to the right of the door had a hot pink comforter.

The bed with the hot pink comforter had a stack of worn books on the bedside table that came up to my head and covered the highest level of any school subject that you could think of. The bed with the pale blue comforter had a coupe random shades of nail polish, a cell phone, and at least fifty of the most popular fashion magazines. The bed with the mainly black comforter had several posters of big wrestlers on the wall next to her bed, and a few mildly thick books on fighting techniques and an alarm clock on her bedside table. Each had a dark pine wardrobe at the end of the bed pushed against the wall facing outwards, I could only imagine how different the clothing inside must of been.

I lugged my suitcase over to the only bare bed, well... Ok, it wasn't necessarily bare, but it was no where near as customized as the others so it looked plain it compariso. Too empty to be a teenage girl's bed. It was made for starters, and to continue it was made, neatly, with the provided army green sheets, the pillow case didn't even have a pillow case. I started to strip the bedding and turned to grab a plastic garbage bag with the bedding in it from behind me.

As I stood up, plastic bag in hand, and noticed the three girls in the room. I had known they were there of course, but meeting each of their intense stares was a little bit different from knowing that they were in the room. And that difference made all the difference. I smiled at them and continued on my way, unpacking everything but my backpack. As I unpacked, I heard the scuffling of their feet as they came closer, trying to sneak up on me I suppose. It was an eerie feeling to see how truly ahead, I was, how little I currently fit in. I was right, I, the chameleon, was going to stand out, big time, just not in the way that I thought. No, I was way off. It's not that I wasn't good enough, it's that I was, for lack of better words, too good. I probably knew more than what the teachers could teach me. I was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

They seemed oblivious to the fact that they were being so loud. Maybe they were truly oblivious to how loud they were being, or maybe they just thought that I couldn't hear them. Either way, they thought that they had the upper hand, I was going to see what they did with it, and then have a little fun with it. They continued to creep closer, in a way that they thought was silent. When they were about a foot away from me, I heard the whoosh of movement as one of their hands reached for my right shoulder, and no that was not a normal skill. I had trained with Dad to fight and do reconnaissance without the senses, and it was intense.

I ducked and side stepped the reaching hand and stepped around the person to my left that I was too close to comfort for. I was now standing right in front of the door against the wall on the outside of the semi-circle, they had formed while watching them continue to stare at the spot where I had been previously standing. The person who had reached for me, and was still holding their hand in an outstretched position that couldn't have been comfortable simpler blinked at the spot where I had just been, as if waiting for me to re-appear. Then she started to whip her head from side to side looking for me. When she finally saw how far I had managed to get from my starting position her jaw dropped.

The other two looked in the direction that the brunette was staring at. The one with black hair smirked and the blonde fainted. "Is she ok, did I do something wrong?" I question while kneeling down to check for her pulse. "Liz is fine, just in shock that someone, you, finally beat Bex at an unofficial sparring match, kinda like Be here." The one with black hair responded while popping her gum. I guess that was the brunette's name, Bex. "Like short for Rebecca?" I questioned the three girls, but mainly the brunette who was still staring at me in shock I assumed. Apparently that was the wrong question to ask.

The girl with black hair, whose name I hadn't gotten yet, her eyes widened and she had a look of pure terror on her face. She ran and ducked behind her bed, and even the unconscious blonde, who I remembered as being called Liz, was able to subconsciously crawl underneath her bed. After a moment Bex, as the only name I knew her because as she hasn't answered my question yet, got over her initial shock.

Her face turned beet red and she glared in the general direction of the girl with black hair, whose name I had yet to get. "That was NOT sparring Macey!" She yelled, then she turned to me, her face paled slightly, trying to control herself I guessed and said "Call me Rebecca again and you won't live to see Graduation". "Got it, so Bex then, right?" I asked jut to clarify and she tensely nodded, I guess still on edge. I smiled to show my understanding and then turned back around and continued to unpack.

The blonde I remembered being called Liz was finally waking up and crawling out from underneath her bed. "What happened?" She asked. "Our new roommate here beats Bex at an unofficial sparring match and then called her Rebecca." Macey supplied oh so helpfully. Liz looked at me wide eyed and asked "Do you have a death wish"? Bex chuckled and Macey grinned. I just shook my head and asked "Am I allowed to ask what your full name is, or are you going to threaten me too Liz"? Bex laughed, very loudly (I think that I might have heard her snort), and Liz blushed and chuckled while looking down. Macey's grin just grew bigger. Liz looked up, gave me a warm smile, and responded "It's Elizabeth, but please don't call me that, no one does. I won't..." She gulped loudly and glanced nervously at Liz before continuing "Fight you, but I would appreciate it." She finished and gave me a timid smile. I smiled back at her and nodded responding "Ok, Liz" I smiled at her at the end and put emphasis on her nickname.

"On another note..." Bex started, waiting until she had everyone's attention. When we were all focused on her, she continued, "Macey seems to think you beat me at sparring. Now, while this is not true, I am curious as to what your level is and I would like to prove to Macey that I am still the best fighter at Gallagher. So I suggest that we go to the Protection and Enforcement Barn and get in some sparring practice, all in favor say I."  
"I."  
"I."  
"Sure." I agreed.  
They all looked at me expectantly and I rolled my eyes at them. "I." I reluctantly agreed. Bex started jumping up and down and clapping, Macey had an evil grin on her face, and Liz was just smiling warmly at everyone's happiness. I didn't know how to react so I just started copying Bex. When she saw what she looked like to the rest of us she burst out laughing Once we calmed Bex down I closed my now empty, thanks to my quick packing and unpacking skills, bags and slid the underneath my bed and we left the suit, heading for the P&amp;E Barn.


	11. Chapter 9

A. N. JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW THAT I'M NOT DEAD, I KNOW I SAID THAT I WOULD TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND, BUT THAT JUST ISN'T WORKING. SO FROM HERE ON OUT WHEN I FINISH A CHAPTER, I'LL UPLOAD IT, AND ONLY THEN WILL I UPLOAD A CHAPTER. IT COULD BE A MONDAY, A THURSDAY, IT COULD BE THREE IN THE AFTERNOON, OR IT COULD BE MIDNIGHT. AGAIN, NOT ABANDONING THE STORY, BUT I'M NOT ABANDONING MY SCHOOL WORK EITHER, I HAD EXAMS SO I COULDN'T UPDATE REGULALY.

"So what classes do you all have this semester?" I asked them. "The same classes we have every year. Everyone is required to take every course, the only thing that changes is the grade level. The only exception is depending on which career tack you're on. You can either take cov-ops and have a spare, take Research and development and have a spare, or take both and have no spares. But I don't know anyone who can keep up with that kind of work, typically people just take what they're required to, if you on the cov-ops track then you have to take cov-ops and if you on the research and development track then you have to take research and development. Get it?" I nodded my head, "I think so". Macey seemed to be the voice of the group. Liz seemed to be shy, quiet, innocent, and kind. Bex might have been the voice of the group just as much as Macey, but right now she was just focused on getting to the P&amp;E barn. Most likely so she could prove to herself, and everyone else, that she was the better sparrer.

"So since you're required to take every course here, what are the courses that they teach?" I asked Macey, since it seemed Bex was still incapable of answering, and Liz was immersed in an article about winning fighting techniques. "Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays we have our career track required course, countries of the world, culture and assimilation, advanced scientific studies, and advanced mathematical calculations. Tuesdays and Thursdays we have our basic languages of the world course. And we have P &amp; E every day." I nodded my head, but now I had another question. "What languages exactly do we study in the basic languages course." "Well, so far, French, Engish, Swedish, German, Italian, Farsi, Japanese, Hebrew, Greek, Mandarin, Chinese, Arabic, Hindi, Tamil, Bengali, Hungarian, Pakistani, Danish, Dutch, Irish, Korean, Latin, Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian Spanish, Swahili, Turkish, Thai, Urdu, and Vietnamese. But that's just the ones they've taught since I've been here.""Wait, so you all don't know each other?" "Well Bex and Liz have been here for a few years, but never in the same dorm, they always moved them around because the numbers were uneven, so they've only ever seen each other in the halls. And I just got here a couple of months ago, I might as well be as new as you." I snorted at that, while everything else she had said and sense, that didn't. And I told her so. "Macey, no offense or anything, you may be the President's daughter, but I don't think your reception will be quite the same as the Chameleons. I feel like everyone here already knows "The Chameleon" better than they know me." I said, and she nodded her head to show she understood.

What I didn't understand was why Liz and Bex still hadn't talked. Bex was just focused, I guess I could understand that. But Liz looked like she was about to pass out, again, and she was tightly griping the article on fighting techniques, as if it were a lifeline. "Liz, you don't actually think that we're going to ask you to fight us, do you?" I felt the need to clarify, and by the expression on her face I think that I did the right thing. She shook her head no, still staring out into space. She finally snapped out of her trance, and looked around at all of our faces, her eyes landed on me so I asked "What's wrong Liz"? She just continued to look at me for a moment, then she responded "I don't want to be challenged to a fight. But I also know how competitive they are,and I can only imagine you're the same way, and I feel like it's my only chance." "Liz what are you talking about, you sound like a crazy person!" Be shouted, rather harshly, at Liz. Tears pricked the edges of Liz's eyes, but Bex was facing away from her and she couldn't see Liz crying, so she just kept walking.

I stepped around Macey and stopped walking next to a crying Liz and turned to face her. "Liz, you only chance for what?" I asked her. "My only chance to learn how to fight." Liz said, barely above a whisper. Macey walked up beside us and stood with us, beside me, facing Liz. "Liz, you already know how to fight." Macey said."You're just being a drama queen Liz." said Bex. Liz shook her head and completely ignored Bex, replying to Macey instead "Not everyone thinks that Macey". Liz said quietly, looking at the ground. Mace and I were silent for a moment, and then Macey asked in an extremely quiet, extremely calm, but very scary and very menacing all together voice "Who"?

Liz didn't answer for a moment, probably debating whether or not to reveal her darkest secret. She must have decided that it couldn't do any more damage than she had all ready done, took a deep breath, and whispered "Mrs. Bird" in a barely audible, tentative voice. Bex whirled around at that, these girls obviously knew her. "The gym teacher? Liz, I'm-" ex started to say before she was cut off. "She said I'm going to fail unless I could take either you or Bex down."Liz continued, completely ignoring Bex. "Why us?" Macey asked. Liz shrugged and responded "Y-You guys are the highest levels, you're a three and Bex is a four, everyone else in the class is a one. She probably wants to see that I can fight a higher level, she'd probably make me fight a five, or something higher if there was one."

Tears were streaming down Liz's face at this point, so I did my best to comfort her considering that I didn't much else about her other than her name. "Liz, you don't want to hurt anyone, I get that better than anyone else, it's not a bad thing, trust me, ok? It's just who you are, your gentle, kind, caring, smart-" "But that's just it Cammie, I'm smart, I'm the top of all of my classes, I knew I probably wouldn't be the top of P&amp;E but I'm failing, I don't fail, that's not who I am. I'm the smart one, and if I fail P&amp;E, if I'm not the smartest one anymore, then who am I? You probably already know more codes than me on your first day at Gallagher and I've been studying them all my life. If I, fail this class, then who's to say people won't start thinking of you as the smart one of our group instead of me, whose to say you won't take my spot?" She might as well have been bawling by this point, and I may not have been showing it, but I was pretty upset as well. How could she think that I would do that? "Liz, I'm not going to take your spot, yes, I know codes, but so do you. Failing a class that teaches you how to punch doesn't mean that you're dumb. You are smart, ok? Your Liz, and that's never going to change, so you're just be Liz, be you, and I'll be me, ok?" She nodded her head and Macey added her part "And don't worry about learning how to fight, we can teach you no problem, no competition required." Liz lunged forward and hugged us so tight, I wondered how she was failing a class where you're marked on how hard you can punch and kick.

Over Liz's shoulder I saw Bex watch on with longful eyes, deep in thought, I was going to ask her what was the matter, but decided better of it based on her earlier mood, and because Liz started to say something. "Thank you, Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much! I can't wait to get started, lets go, lets go right now, I want to start right away." And then she started to tug me and Macey towards the P&amp;E barn. We could have probably stopped her if we wanted to, but we didn't, so we just let her tug us along. Who knew, maybe it would boost her confidence for when we started to teach her how to fight.

Bex dragged herself along behind us, her mood visibly dampened for whatever reason, while Macey and Liz led the way, with me walking in between them. They talked all the way to the P&amp;E barn, but when we walked in, all of the talking ceased. Not just ours, but the talking of the class inside the P&amp;E barn. We walked into the middle of a teacher lecturing her class while we were all laughing at an analogy that Macey had made, comparing Mrs. Bird to a dragon involving their breath. They had been debating on the traits of the two that made them similar and different while I laughed along with them. Whatever the teacher was lecturing about, she was obviously really worked up over it, because she had the most serious look on her face when we came in. I don't think that fact that we were laughing louder than she could lecture exactly helped either.

"Excuse me ladies, but don't you have places to be, classes to go to?" "No Miss, we have the day off today because we were all moving dorms and moving in our new roommate." Macey answered for the group. Me and Liz nodded our heads enthusiastically, and let Macey do the talking. "Well surely you have something to do rather than disrupt me and my class." "We are sorry for that Mrs. Bird, we didn't know anyone was in here." "While if you insist on staying for no good reason, then maybe you could tell the class what you find so funny." Not good, if this was Mrs. Bird I was sure she would not enjoy the joke. "Actually Mrs. Bird we did come with a purpose, we came to practice in hopes improving, as well, we were hoping on finding Cammie's fighting ability level, and teaching Liz some basic moves." Macey responded, dodging the question and successfully distracting the teacher. "Well Ms. McHenry, Ms. Sutton, Ms. Baxter, And Ms..." "Morgan." I supplied helpfully, well, I thought it was helpful until I realized that my responce had left everyone in the room staring at me. It took everyone a moment to recover, and the teacher regained her senses back first.

"Yes.. Well.. Umm, if you girls are actually here to practice than lets see it. Baxter and McHenry on the mats, ready positions, remember-PROPER FORM! Maybe you can teach these girls how to fight." I guess we know what she was lecturing about now. Macey and Bex went up to the mats and got into starting positions for a fight.

The teacher blew her whistle and Bex and Macey started fighting. Bex had a sort of determination that she didn't have about her when I first met her. Maybe this was just how she fought, or maybe it had something to do with the mood she had been in before. Whatever it was she had been thinking about she had obviously built it up in her head to the point it was blown out of proportion. She didn't look like she was fighting a friend, she looked like he was trying to put Macey in the hospital.

Bex threw a punch and Macey ducked down, as Macey ducked down, Bex brought her knee up and kneed Macey in the stomach. Macey staggered backwards, gasping for breath, and Bex grabbed one of her ankles and tugged, sending her to the ground. While Macey lay there winded and struggling to breath, Bex lifted her foot and moved to bring it down on Macey but she rolled out of the way. Bex was moving with too much force to stop her momentum, so she slammed her foot down on the blue mats and rolled her ankle to the point that it probably looked like it was going to break to the others. I couldn't say that it looked like that for me, I had seen too many broken ankles, broken my own ankle while fighting with Dad too many times to be fooled. Liz and I couldn't tell from where we were standing what part of Macey's body Bex would have hit, but she would have hit it hard, hard enough to break a bone, or knock Macey out depending on where she would have hit.

Macey stood up, still holding her side, and took a few steps away from Bex realizing, what was going on, to re-asses the situation. This was the first time since meeting her that I was truly scared of Bex, she looked crazed. Bex lunged at Macey in an attempt to tackle her and Macey dodged, sidestepping out of the way, sending Bex to the floor. Bex jumped up, turned to Macey, and tried to take her feet out from under her. Macey jumped and Bex went spinning, and landed on the floor losing her balance.

The teacher spoke up, "Ms. McHenry, good job, Ms. Baxter I had repeated better from you, your not using any of the moves I taught to you. Clear the mats", but Bex didn't move. Macey stood up straight and turned and walked towards the ice bucket in the corner for some ice, probably for her side. Out of no where Bex lunged at an unsuspecting Macey, who was no longer on the mats and tackled them both to the ground. "Ms. Baxter I said enough. STOP!" She screamed at Bex as she went to punch Macey in the head, the temple to be specific, not a place you want to be punched. Macey caught her arm and twisted it. Bex got pulled away, and in the split second she wasn't focused on Macey, Macey rolled out from underneath her and got up and began running.

Bex was still cradling her arm, and when she noticed that Macey was getting away got up to follow her. I took off after Bex, whatever kind of trance she was in needed to stop, and if this was what she was like all the time I was requesting new roommates. When I caught up to Bex, I grabbed one arm and tugged spinning her towards me and swept her legs out from under her, causing her to fall on her stomach instead of her back. I grabbed one of her legs and yanked it upwards, so her toes were touching her back just above her but, and put my elbow on a pressure point on the back of her neck. "Bex. Stop. Now." I said slowly, enunciating each word, but she continued to flail her arms and legs, struggling underneath me. I applied pressure with my elbow, only enough to cause her pain, but not injury, in an attempt to catch her attention, but it didn't work. I removed my elbow from the back of her neck and pinched a different pressure point on the side of her lower neck in the crook between her collarbone and her neck, knocking her out. I stood up and went over to help Macey up, she had fallen while she was running from Bex in her panic and was lying on the floor looking at me. The rest of the class was looking at me as well, but it was easy enough to tune them out, so that's what I did, ignored them.

I helped Macey up and sat her on a bench next to the ice bucket. I reached into a box and pulled out a rag and wrapped some ice in it and put it on Maceys ribs where Bex had kicked her. She winced at first, and then began to relax. But she was still tense when I saw that her skin was no longer bleeding or swelling and a bruise was beginning to form, and I knew it had nothing to do with her injury. "Ignore them." I whispered to Macey, loud enough so that she could hear, but they couldn't without moving my lips, I didn't want them reading my lips. Well, at least I hoped it was loud enough, I was used to training with Dad and he had developed his senses similar to how I had developed mine, and he didn't even hear me sometimes. She turned to me, probably wondering if I had indeed said anything(because I had still not looked up at her, I guess that I was quieter than I thought), and how I knew they were watching us, or how I knew that that's what she was tense about. After a moment she nooded her head the slightest bit so the others wouldn't see, acknowledging that she had heard me. I stood up and hung the now damp rag on the side of the ice bucket- all of the ice had melted- and said "Liz, wanna' help me get Bex to the infirmary-" as I turned around to face Liz, who was no longer there. She must have gotten scarred during the fight and run off.

I shrugged and went over to Bex. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, and turning to face Macey, I said "Let's go drop Bex off at the infirmary and find Liz". She nodded enthusiastically and together we walked out of the P&amp;E barn. Before we stepped through the massive doorway, I turned to the P&amp;E teacher and said "Sorry about interrupting your class Mrs. Bird". That snapped her back to attention and she turned to her class and continued lecturing them, because our fight didn't get her point across. "That ladies was a fight, while none of their form was correct what so ever... They were passionate about it..." Was all I caught before we were too far gone for me to hear any more.

After we dropped Bex off at the infirmary and asking if someone could notify us when she woke up, we started asking around if anyone had seen Liz. Eventually we found her on the balcony of our suite. When she saw us walk through the door she rushed over to us and started talking so fast, I thought her toungue was going to fall off. The one thing she kept repeating over and over again was "Are you guys ok"? After we reassured her that we were and calmed her down, which took a while, it was dark outside when started to talk about what had happened. Mostly they just wanted to know where I had learned to fight like that and if I could teach them some moves, specifically Liz. After seeing the fight, she was convinced that I was the best person to train her. After I had agreed and we had that settled, someone came and knocked on our door letting us know that Bex had woken up so we left for the infirmary. "That was fast, usually people are out for longer when they get knocked out in P&amp;E." Macey commented. "She wasn't even supposed to be out this long, I barely touched one of the most sensitive pressure points. She should have woken up sooner, at east I think, I had never used that pressure point before, I only know that it knocks people out for a short time, I don't know how short exactly." Was my response. They were looking at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked them. "I don't want to know how you know that." Macey said. "Nothing big, my trainer went over the pressure points with me on a daily basis, just in case I was ever in a jam." I responded. "Why." Liz questioned. I pointed to myself and said "Spy." I pauseed, considered me statment, and then continued, "And Cameleon." That was enough for them, and if it wasn't then their questions would have to wait because we were at the infirmary.

As soon as we walked through the door, their eyes were frantically searching for Bex. When they spotted her they rushed to her bedside and made sure she was ok. I walked forward at a slower pace than the others, and I didn't go nearly as close. I don't like hurting those close to me, never mind putting them in the infirmary, and I barely knew Bex. I don't know if that made it better or worse, but it was wrong all the same. Bex turned to Macey once they no longer freaked out about her and Bex started to freak out about Macey, apologizing frantically for losing control the way she had a putting her life in danger. Once she was sure the Macey had forgiven her and understood how sorry she was, she turned to apologize to me, realizing that I wasn't there. I spoke up before she found me, so she wouldn't have the chance to apologize to me, I needed to go first. "Sorry about putting you in the hospital. If there was another way, I would have done it, but you were going too far and someone needed to stop you before you or someone else got hurt." She looked at me for a moment, and then looked to the others and said "Could you guys leave me and Cammie alone for a minute"? They nodded their heads and left the room, waiting outside for me to finish talking to Bex respectfully.

Once they had left the room Be said "You're right. I did go to far, further than I had ever gone, I just lost it, whatever it was, I lost it, and I had no idea how to get it back. I was so focused on beating Macey at sparring, beating you at sparing, just beating everyone at sparing. In my mind Macey has been just a road block, Mrs. Bird wanted me to spar with her, so I would spar with her, please Mrs. Bird, and then I could beat you. I didn't know why I wanted to beat you so bad, I just did. I'm still not sure I know, but I was thinking about something that Liz said earlier, while I was waiting for you guys to get here and I think I understand it a little bit better now. The thing about how she was worried the "The Cameleon" would take her place, I think that that's how my subconscious reacted when you dodged me in the dorm before. I think I felt threatened and like I had to earn my place. Consciously all I knew was that I needed to put you in your place and prove you wrong. Prove you wrong for what I didn't know, I just had this really strong urge that you had wronged me and I needed to get you back, and I'm sorry." I smiled at her and said "I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Liz, forget that 'm the chameleon, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would just think of me as Cammie, because that's who I am. Your Bex, and I'm Cammie, just another girl has gone on a few missions for the C. I. A. And training to be a spy like you, and your Bex, the fighter of the group. So that's what I want you to focus on being ok, just be Bex, Be you, and I'll be me, because I'm not here to take anyone place. Ok?" She nodded and said "I'll see you later Cammie, they're going to keep me over night. As it turns out I injured myself pretty bad in the fight, I just couldn't feel it with all the adrenaline pumping through me in my trance. " I nodded in understanding and left the room, heading back to the dorms with Liz and Macey.

A. N. SO IN THIS CHAPTER WE GOT TO SEE A LITTLE BIT OF DRAMA, WE ALSO GOT TO SEE A HARSHER SIDE OF BEX AND A SOFTER SIDE OF BEX. I KNOW BOTH SIDE WERE BLOWN WAYOUT OF PROPORTION AND WERE WAY OUT OF CHARACTER. BUT I WANTED FOR BEX AND CAMMIE TO STILL BE CLOSE FOR THE STORY, EVEN THOUGH THEY HAD JUST MET, AND THIS WAS HOW I MADE THAT HAPPEN. NOT SURE WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE NEXT BUT WE'LL SEE. I CAN ONLY SPEND SO MUCH TIME ON THE FIRST BOOK, BECAUSE ALOT OF IT WAS CAMMIE FIGURING THINGS OUT IN REAL LIFE SENARIOS. BUT SHE'S ALREADY DONE THAT (AMOUNG OTHER THINGS) WITH HER DAD, SO I HAVE TO MODIFY THE PLOT A LITTLE BIT. WE ALL KNEW THAT I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO MODIFY THE PLOT IN PLACES, I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DO IT A LITTLE EARLIER THAN EXPECTED. I'M PROBABLY GOING TO GET STARTED ON SOME OF THE MISSIONS THEY DID IN THE FIRST BOOK IN THE NEXT COUPLE CHATPTERS, THEN A COUPLE DOZEN CHAPTERS AFTER WE START ON THE OPS FROM THE FIRST BOOK WE'LL START THE SECOND BOOK. I'M TELLING YOU NOW THAT THIS IS ONE OF THE LONGEST AUTHOR NOTES YOU'LL EVER GET FROM ME, BECAUSE I DON'T TYPICALY LIKE TO LEAVE THESE, I FIND THEY INFLUENCE THE READERS DECISIONS ABOUT RATINGS WAY TO MUCH. ALSO, IT JUST ANNOYS ME WHEN SOMEONE ASKS FOR REVIEWS EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. ANYONE ELSE?


	12. Chapter 10

**A. N. DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE NEXT, BUT I'LL DO MY BEST. I'M SO GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY, ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE THE SECOND I READ THEM. BUT I HAVE TO TYPE THE CHAPTERS BEFORE I CAN POST THEM, AND UNFORTUNATLY I NO LONGER HAVE A COMPUTER TO TYPE THE CHAPTERS ON. MY COMPUTER HAS CAUGHT A VIRUS, FOR THE SECOND TIME, SO I BASICALLY LIVE AT MY SCHOOL LIBRARY NOW TIRLESSLY TRYING TO FINISH A CHAPTER TO POST. AGAIN SUPER SORRY, I'LL DO WHAT I CAN, AND PROBABLY SPEND LIKE 3 HOURS A DAY AT THE LIBRARY TRYING TO PUMP OUT CHAPTERS, BUT THERE ONLY SO MUCH I CAN DO. THIS ONE IS GARBAGE BUT IT'S SOMTHING UNTILLI GET THE NEXT ONE UP, ALSO IT'S NOT EDITED SO SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**

**Also thank you to guest**

I woke up before the others the next morning so I took it upon my self to take the challenge of waking them up. I hadn't spent the night at Gallagher so I didn't exactly know if the were early risers or not... I assumed not so I decided to go with the safe option of waking up Lizey first. I figured that she would be the least hostile toowards me when I woke her. "Liz wake up, come help me wake the others." I said while shaking her awake. She shifted herself for a moment, opened one eye and squinted at me, then the other, then she was standing next to me. "Your easy to wake up." I comented. She simply shrugged and replied "I guess I'm easy compared to the others." "That bad huh?" I questioned. "It's best to do it from a distance." Was her reply. "Should I shout or throw somthing?" "Either works, they probably going to try and kill you either way." 'Fun roommates." "Well there's only one of them this morning, Bex is the infirmarys problem, hope they wear padding." "Should we warn them?" She shrugged and said "They work for a spy school, I think they got all the warnings when they signed the contract."

I grabbed a pillow from my bed and my phone. I put the phone next to Macey and threw the pillo so it hit her in the face and then landed on the phone and "I really don't care by Demi Lovatoe started blaring from the phone. macey grumbled somthing incoherrent and then started trying to hit a body that wasn't there. And all of a sudden I knew how to get here out of bed, it was how my Dad got me out of bed every morning. "Is that the best you've got McHenry? I'm all the way over here, at least try and hit me even if there no way you could hurt me." Her eyes shot open and she was flying towards me so fast if I had of blinked then I would have missed it. I ducked out of her way and towards the bathroom and said "There your up, thats how its done Lizey. Dibs on the bathroom first" and then Macey was lunging towards me for a whole different reason. "Wait! theres no dibs on the bathroom in our doorm, I do everyones make-up so we all hang out in the bathroom." "Ok... Well I'm not exactly comfortable with you touching my face with pointy things so how bout' this: I do my own make-up this moring, and if it's acceptable then I'm free and in-charge of what goes on my face. And if it's not acceptable than I'm your barbie doll." She grinned and said "A challenge and eiter way a win win situation for me. I either get a barbie dool, to experiment on, or I get a roommate that can talk make-up with me." a glassy, dreamy look came over her eyes and she added "And maybe... fashion?" She looked at me hopefuly and I shrugged. She squealed and pushed me towards the bathroom saying "GO, go, go, go, go." I held my hands up defensivleyand said "I'm going, I'm going."

Once in the bathroom, I got my toiletries bag out and pulled out what I would be useing. I took out my mint e.o.s and aplied a medium coat of that. I got out my cocoa-mocoa lipgloss applying two light coats of that. I didn't bother with concealer, I've never needed it it's just somthing that Dee dee insisted I buy when we went shoping to restock before I left. I applied my butterfly winged mascara, and winged eye linner that was only noticable if you looked for it but opened up my eyes all the same. For eye shadow I applied a mixture of my favourite shimmery browns with a hint of gold to makethe green in my eyes pop. When I was done, I just brushed back my hair and left it down.

I unlocked the down and Macey's jaw dropped and then she was squealing and pulling me towards her bed. "Where did you get those eye shadow colours?!" "So.. It's acceptable?" I said with a smile on my face, I think that I won. "Yes, yes, yes now tell me where you shop." "In town with some friends, there's this strip of botiques that we go to all the time. One has clothes, one has make-up, one has accesories, theres even a cafe at the end of the road. "She gasped and stared at me open mouthed. "The Chameleon lived in Roseville. How have we not seen you? Met you? Got you to come to the Gallagher Academy?" "For one, no one knew what I looked like. For another, I'm the Chameleon, I'm really good at hiding." She closed her mouth and frowned, probably displeased with how much sense my answer made, and the fact that it was so obvious. "Lets go guys, Macey do your thing with make-up, we still have to go get some brekfast, and I want to go see bex before classes start." Macey was out of her bed boefre I could finish my sentence... Well really as soon as I said make-up. I watched on as she did Liz's make-up, then her own. It took her about a half an hour to do both of them, and once they were both done we changed into our uniforms and we were off. I was out last so I closed the door behind me and when I turned around I saw a figure lurking in the shadows. "I see you there... Make sure you make a good entrance" I finished with a smirk.

When I caught up to the others we were just down the hall from the infirmary. "Hey what happened to you?" Macey asked me. "I stopped to look at something, thought I saw a secret passage." I wasn't a lie but it wasn't the exact truth either. I did stop to look at somthing, and there was a secret passage... Behind the person I was looking at, it's just not what i was looking at. Rule 15-The best way to tell a a lie is to tell a bit of the truth, and rule 46- IF your telling a lie and you want it to be believable then a part of you has to want it to be true, even if it's just the tiniest part of your brain in the farthest, darkest corners of your mind. I try. Macey nodded, accepting the answer, I guess I succeded as well.

We entered the infirmary, to see Bex lying on her bed, glaring at the bowl of food that had been placed in front of her, as if she thought that if she stared at it long enough and hard enough it would burst into flames and she would get somthing better. "I take it you don't like the food here?" I asked, awaring her to our presence in the room. Her head whipped around to look at us and she smiled slightly before going back to glaring at her soup and she replied "Hate it with a passion why?" "We'll bring you back somthing better before we go to class." Liz said and me and Macey nodded in agreement. She looked at us again and smied again then she said "Thanks guys." She took her soup bowl and all but skipped acroos the room, placing it on another bed, happy to be rid of it. When she sat back down she turned to us and asked "Could one of you get my homework from my classes for me, they won't let me leave yet." Maceys hand shot up and when we looked at her questioningly she defended herself by replying "I'll come back here and drop it off then we can do our homework together. And by that I mean, I'll do your make-up and accesorize that atroucious gown and you can do the homework and let me copy as a thanks." We all rolled our eyes at her responce and Liz said "You know you could do your own homework right?" "I could, and usually I do, but I see an oportunity here, so I'm going to take it." Was macey's responce, I shook my head at them and before it could go on any further I said "Guys, if we don't leave now we won't be able to bring back any food for Bex". It was all I had to say and we were waving and leaving the infirmary.

We got to the Grand Hall and scarfed down three pieces of french toast each in twenty five minutes before we were off again on our way to the infirmary. "Guys, were not going to have enough time to drop the food of to Bex and still get to class on time."I warned them. "But we promised her!" Liz protested. I sighed and began to try and convince her when I was struck with an idea. "What class do we have first?" "Cov-ops." Came Maceys quick reply. I grinned and said "You know what don't even worry about it, I'll drop the food off to Bex, you guys go to class." "But you'll be late!" Liz protested, rather loudly, nearly shreaking really. "I got this, I got connections." I assured her, and then I was off despite her protests of wanting an explanation, it would explain it's self in a few minutes.

I walked into the infirmary to see Bex scorwling at a wall and shifting uncomfortable as she was hounded by a nurse asking different variations of "Are you ok" and "Are you hurt". She caught my eye and we had one of those silent conversations with our eyes that always freak boys out and she basicaly begged me to get rid of the nurse. I smiled nodded and said "Hey Bex, I brought your food." The nurse whirrled around to look at me and when she saw it was me, or more genericaly a student she said "Shouldn't you be in class?" "I should yes, and the only reason I'm not is because I'm here as soon as I leave I'm going to class, I'm just bringing my friend some food." "But I already brought her food." The elderly woman protested. "Yes, and now I'm bringing her food that she likes and will actually injest. Willingly." The nurse scowled, but walked away without further protest. Maybe she actually did know it was me. "Hey." I said to Bex. "Hi, thanks, I'm starving." "No problem, it's french toast. I coated it in syrup and even put some butter on the side." I replied. She grinned and took the plate from me and imediatly started devouring it. "I wish I could stay, but the nurse is right, I should probably get to class." She nodded at me and smiled before going back to her food, she must have been really hungry. I left the infirmary chuckling and headed towards the elevators that lead to the sub-levels.

I walked into the classroom to see none other than Joe, the Cov-ops teacher, leacturing a student on being late. He turned to look at who had entered his class late and grinned when he saw that it was me. "Well Ms. Morgan, as I was just telling Ms. Fetterman here, I do not accept tardiness." I grinned back and began walking up to him replying "Thats nice Joe, but I am, so that question becomes not weather or not you tolerate it, but what you going to do about it, kick me out of the class"? The entire class gasped. I guess he must have made quite the impression his first day. His grin grew wider and took the last step between us. Getting right in my face he replied "I could do that". "I wouldn't go willingly so you would have to quite litteraly "Kick" me out of the class." He scowled and said "I can't do that". "I know you can't, and neither can she, so it's settled." I said reffering to the figure who had made a reapperance and was now lurking in the shadows against the wall behind Joe. "Well, you haven't changed at all, but who is she Ms. Morgan?" He asked allowing confusion to seep into his features and voice. Before I could respond she lunged and tried to take his feet out from underneith him. He sensed it, or heard it, probably both though so he jumped and turned trying to do the same to her but she also jumped so they were at an impasse, before they could change that I took their feet out from underneith both of them. The lady grinned up at me and said "Was that a good enough entrance squirt?" I shrugged and replied "I would have taken him down." "OF course you would have, you haven't changed a bit squirt". "Hey Joe just said that, you guys could be twins!" I said smiling and they both laughed as I reached out to tryand help them up.

After helping them up i turned and walked to my seat and sat down.

"What in the capitol of Brunei?" He asked the class in Japanese.  
"Bandar Seri Bagawan." We replied.  
"The square root of 97,969 is..." He asked in Swahili.  
"Three hundred and thirteen." Liz and I answered, Liz andwered in math and I answered in Swahili.  
"A Dominican Dictator was assasinated in 1961, what was his name?" He asked in Portuguese.  
"In unison we all said "Rafael Trujillo."  
In Arabec he said "Close your eyes".  
We did as we were told.  
"What colour are my shoes, and no from here on out you cannot answer Ms. Morgan."  
He asked in English.  
I scowled but sat by quietly and patiently as he waited for an answer he wouldn't get.  
"Am I right handed or left handed?"  
He asked, but didn't pause for a responce.  
"Since I have walked into this room I have left finger prints in five different places. Name them!"  
He demanded but was meant with empty silence.

"Open you eyes." He said, and when I did I saw him sitting on the corner of his desk, one foot on the floor hanging losely off the side. "Yep, you girls are smart, but your also kind of stupid." I rolled my eyes at both Joe and the classes stunned silence. "Stop scaring the newbies Joe."I said trying to reason with him, he wouldn't have alot of students left by the end of the week if he kept this up. ""It's my job to scare them, if I don't scare them know, then they'll be scared and unabled to function when it couts... Out there." He said dramatically while pointing upwards. I rolled my eyes again and said "Scareing them isn't going to do any good, they'll be scared either way, nobody can ever be fearless, and scaring them isn't the way to help them. Don't tell them what the don't know, give them what they don't have, weather it be knowledge..._experiences_." I said hinting. He got the clue after a moment and asked me "7:30?" I nodded and waited for him to explain so I could ask my question.

"Ladies get good or get dead, I am going to help you get good since I think most of you would prefer that option. Tonight meet me outside at seven thirty, we will be going on a mission. Your job- You have two hours to find out what Mr. Smith drinks with his funnel cakes. Roseville high will be hosting the homecoming game an they're going all out. Games, booths, fair food, a few small rides, they're even going to have floats and a stage for musical performances, and Mr. Smith never passes up the chance to get a funnel cake." I raised my hand when he had finally finished and asked "What if we all ready know what Mr. Smith drinks with his funnel cakes"? He shook his head at me and replied "Of course you would know, only Cammie Morgan, only her. Since you are so sure of youself Chameleon, you can be team leader, your roommates with be you team mates. Find proof of your before mentioned knowlege before 8:00 and the class will have untill 10:00 to do what they wish. I nodded and walked off, eager to finish with my classes for the day and get ready for the mission tonight.

TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP.

I ate practialy nothing at dinner, planning to meet up with Josh, Dee dee and the rest of our friends and eat something when I was with them. I knew that Dee dee was in charge of student's activities and extra curriculars at our school and I knew she would drag the rest of the gang along with her when she went because she was required to go. Usually I would help with the draging process but I wasn't there anymore. I couldn't wait to see them. I fidgited excitedly while I waited for the others to finish their dinner and when they did I practicaly draged them up to our room.

"A little excited to see the normals there are we Cammie?" Bex asked, she had been sitting here waiting for us when we got back from our classes. I shrugged and answered "yes, I used to go to school with them, I'm used to seeing them every day and havent seen them in almost a week". She shrugged and said "Ok, lets get ready before Cammie explodes then". Liz chuckled, and a smile lit up he face before she remembered what getting ready entailed according to macey and then her face became deadly serious. She tried to run but Macey put an arm our towards her and tried to push her towards her and Liz's closets... Key word being tried, Liz's momentum worked against her and she went flying into her beds head board, she hit face off the hard wood and said "Ow" before rolling off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud. "Were going to need a little more concealer, Cammie your going to have to do bex, i'm going to have my hands full with Lizy here." Macey said. "How about 'are you ok Liz?' Macey" I scolded her while me and bex rushed forwards Liz to help her up.

"I'm fine really, you two go get ready." Liz insisted, we hesitated but the look she shot us stopped me from hovering and longer and bex folowed closley behind. It was still fall and the area was typicaly a warm place to live so it still felt like summer-which meant summer clothes. I dressed in a jean skirt a white flowy silk blouse and a jean jacket with silver bottons. I threw a pair of black leggins and a pastel blue flowy crop top with elbow length sleves and a scoop neck line at Bex and told he to get changed while I did my make-up. I did them same for my lip as always did and for my eyes I applied the same butterfly wing mascara, some eye liner on the inside of my lower lid to open up my eys and some green eye shadow to make the blue in my eyes pop and stand out. I also applied some blush. Bex came in just as I was finishing and said, "Hope you gentler than Macey". I gave her exactley what I gave my self with the exception of switching the green eye shadow for blue eye shadow so that the green in her hazel eyes would stand out. I proud when I was done and had recieved minimal complaints. "Your make-up is done, I'm going to start on your hair now." I said. She nodded and opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. I smiled and then scowled when she reached up and started poking and prodding and stretching her face as if toget a better angle and clarify that it was in fact her face and not a mask. I swatted her hand away and said "If you mess it up, Macey's re-doing it". That was it, she sat there quietly and patiently for the rest of the time. I curled her hair and then brushed it our so that it was wavy instead of curly and then left it hanging down. I curled my hair and pinned the sections that would usually frame my face up at the back.

When we left the bathroom we saw that Macey had done her make-up and Liz's make-up similar to ours only Liz had a nuetral eye with hints of pink and Macey had a smokey eye. Macey had put Liz in a pasel pink dress and Macey was in a pair of white leggings and a black tank top that was tight until it reached the bottom of her ribs where it fanned out and became ruffled. Maceys hair was in a high poney tail and Liz's was just straightened and left down. It may sound like we were dressed up, but there were girls at roseville who wore formal dresses to this thing. They had one of these every year, but based on the description Joe gave it was going to be the best one yet. "Lets go, we want to get there just as the crowds are getting there, too early and we'll be spotted and too late and they'll be at max capacity. " I said they noded and we headed down to the foyer, but not before I grabbed my silver necklace with a pendant that took a picture every ten seconds.

TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP. TIME SKIP.

When we got to the feild behind the school where the event was being held rigt next to the foot ball feild we hopped out and I was amazed. Joe wasn't lying about everything that would be there, but there was so much more. They had strug up white lights along the perimiter and through out the feild in the trees surounding and filling it and that was the only source of light throught out the feild and it had a magical sort of glow to it. They had pointed all of the flood lights towards the stage surrounded by floats that must have been started last year and worked on all through out the summer, they were amazing. It was a big deal to have you float displayed at homecomming and it must have meant alot to these people because they had clearly worked very hard on them. I took a few more seconds to observe the feild and took off I search of Mr. Smith in the crowd of people eager to have my free night, I intended to have it done in a couple minutes.

**(A.N. NOT REWRITING THE ENTRE SCENE GUYS, SORRY, LIKE IT SAID ABOVE, IT ONLY TOOK A COUPLE OF MINUTES.)**

I had just raideoed back through the coms that I had the proof and we were free and already I was seeing Gallager girls surround me as they explored. I took off in search of Josh and Dee dee and the others but didn't get far before someone ran up to me and wrapped their arms around my wait spinning me around. "Hey, whered you run off to last week?" Josh asked me. "Gallagher, My Dad transfered me there beause he had to go away for business." I answered as he put me down. His face darkened for a moment hearing the sentences double meaning before covering it up and responding "Anywho you're here now, so off we go to meet the others, there a pile of junk food bigger than Dee dee waiting for the us as well and the rest of the others" as he threw me over his shoulder. "I do have legs and am perfectly capable of walking you know that right?" I asked but he just shrugged and said "I like it better like this". I sighed and waited for us to get there, I wasn't waiting very long before me and Josh were tackled by one of our other friends, Jake, while he was yelling "Cammie you're back! I thought that you were dead!" I chuckled as I crawled out from the pile of bodies that was me, Josh and Jake, accepting the hand that Dillon extended towards me to help me up and he watched on with ausment as the other two fell all over each other time and time again attempting to get up. You'd think that they were roller skating on oily ice as clumsy as the they were being. "That is one clumsy boyfreind of you're that you've got there, you know that Cammie?" Dillon joked as they finally stood up. "OK, no more of that, our nut job freinds are going to kill us before we get to the stands." Josh said. I chuckled and nodded, walking along until we got to the stands, where I hid behind Josh to avoid getting tackled once again this time be Dee dee. I could have avoided it different ways of course, but I wasn't supposed to know those other ways and didn't want to have to answer the questions that were sure to arise. "Cammie!" She yelled as she lunged for me, missing me because I dodged and tripping over a bystanders outstretched foot, sending herself flying. I reached out and barley caught her with the help of Josh. Once she was standing again I lokked pointedly at Jake and Dee dee when I asked, can we please avoid more incidents, I want to enjoy my self with my freinds at homecomeing, not in an emergencey room." They nodded glumly befoere Dee dee's face lit up and she started draging me towards a group of about eight other people, all of our close freinds. "Come on, come on, come on! The performances are about to start, Dee dee said as she draged me towards the few empty seats surrounded by our freinds, and sure enough as soon as we sat down a local band got on stage and started playing.

A few songs later the people who played insturments in the band sat back and played a simple rythem while the lead singer started to, say something. "I want to thank everyone for comeing out to my old highschools homecomeing game and just let you guys know that me and my bad are going to take a break for a bit, the substitutes are gonna' come on out and you guys are free to come on up ad sing some songs. They know pretty much everything so do be shy." With that he and the band walked off stage and a new group of people walked up and each person sat down behind an insturment. "Oooohhh, Cammie you need to go up and sing, please." Dee dee beged me but I shook my head and replied "Sorry, but no Dee dee, not right now I don't really want to yet." It took a while but after I finally persuaded her to let it go, Marlie was the first to run up. She was a girl in our grade at Roseville High who cared more about what her place was in the social hiarchy of the high school more than her own family, which just bumped her lower down. She whispered somthing to the lead guitarist who shouted it to the rest of the band and they started.

"1,2,3,4!" The drummer counted and the song began.

_"__We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_  
_We jumped never asking why_  
_We kissed, I fell under your spell._  
_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me"_

Of course she chose to sing wrecking ball. She was good, so in tune with the original artist, but we were all expecting it, what we weren't expecting was what happened next.

_"I put you high up in the sky_  
_And now, you're not coming down_  
_It slowly turned, you let me burn_  
_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was wreck me"_

That was as far as she got before someone in the crowd stood up and said "Hey! She's lip singing!" The band stoped playing immediatley and looked at her questioningly while murmers started to sweep through out the crowd. I don't know if it was true or if she was just embarrased of the accusation, but her lip started quivering and then she was running off stage. "Come on Cammie, no one but you has the courage to go up after the last performer gets accused of that! Now you have to go up, if not for me, for Josh, and for the rest of us, just to get the ball rolling again. Pleeease!" Dee dee pleaed with me. "Dee dee I really just don't want to right n-" "Fine then. I didn't want to do this but you forced me." She cut me off before I could finish and then she was standing and chanting "CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE!" And soon enough the rest of the crowd was chanting it with her. I had sung at one of our elementary school talent shows when we were younger and Dee dee had not shut up about wanting me to sing again in public since. That was why she was chanting, I knew that. But I didn't know alot of people in the crowd. Weather I was more popular than I thought and they had heard of me and wanted to hear me sing or weather they had no idea who I was and was and they were just going with the flow I didn't know. I sighed standing up and glared at Dee dee saying "I'll get you back for this" before walking out onto the stage and asking "Any requests?" into the mic. People started shouting out requests exitedly as soon as it left my mouth, I guess the girl nobody saw, was seen more than she thought, and I guess they recognized me. Dee dee stood up and shouted above all the others, "6TH GRADE!" I guess she wanted me to try and bring the song back, it was an old song and she was always going on about how she thought that people should appreciate it more and she thought I could make them, I disagreed, but I would give it a try.

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up"

When I finished the crowd broke out in aplause and I smiled back. Josh stood up and shouted "ENCORE!" While grining at me, I scowled for a milisecond, so small and so fast that I don't think that anyone saw it, before covering it up, I was still on stage after all. I sighed and began again, singing a personal favourite of mine.

"Yeah you!  
Yeah you!

I used to wanna be  
Living like there's only me  
But now I spend my time  
Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind  
(Yeah you!)  
I used to be so tough  
Never really gave enough  
And then you caught my eye  
Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike  
(Yeah you!)

Look at me now, I'm falling  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh, now!

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)

I used to ride around  
I didn't wanna settle down  
But now I wake each day  
Looking for a way that I can see your face  
(Yeah you!)  
I've got your photograph  
But baby I need more than that  
I need to know your lips  
Nothing ever mattered to me more than this  
(Yeah you!)"

The stage started moving and too late I realized that it was a float, and I was the grande finaly. Great job Chameleon. The crowd followed the stage as it went, so I still had an audience, so I continued singing.

"Look at me now, I'm falling  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
This ground of mine keeps shaking  
Oh oh oh, now!

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you

Everybody's tryna be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)

Look at me now, I'm falling  
I can't even talk, still stuttering  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah you!)

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)

All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)

Everybody's trying to be a billionaire  
But every time I look at you I just don't care  
'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)

'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah  
Is somebody to you  
(Yeah you!)

Yeah you!"

As soon as I was finished Marlie ran onto stage and shoved me away from the mic then she said "Come on, why don't you do us all a favour and get of the stage you attention seeking loser. You're not even that good, why don't you give somebody else a chance and give us a break from that god awful voice of yours." I smirked at he and stepped back, motioning for her to step up to the mic. "Go right ahead and take another turn up her, I only came up at the request of my friend." Before stepping off stage when I was immediatley ingulfed by my freinds."You were great!" "Don't listen to her!" "She was just jelous!" "Ignore her!" amoung other things were said, some in the direction of me and some in the direction of the stage where Marlie was getting booed off. I smiled and said "Don't worry about it guys, her coments didn't really effect me, haters and going to be haters right?" They nodded and Josh said "Come on, lets go check out some of the other booths, I don't think the band is coming back anytime soon." I nodded and headed towards the area of the field that was decorted like a carnival after saying our farewells to our freinds and agreein to meet up for dinner at 9:15 because we never got to eat any of our long ago left behind fair food.

Me and josh visited pretty much all of the booths, we got cotton candy, corn dogs, candy apples, carmel corn, and we played all of the games at least once. We went back and played some of the games a second time afterwards because they were so much fun the first time and Josh even won me a penguin that was half the size of me! We even went and got our faces painted, I was a tiger and Josh was supposed to be a bear. It was ten to nine when I spotted Mr. smith pacing in front of Bex liz and Macey. What were they doing? I had to help them get out of what ever this was, if for no other reason than to question and lecture them later myself. I pretended to fall over and shouted "HELP!" And then a little quieter but still loud enough that eny one paying attention would hear I said "I think that I twisted my ankle." "What can I do?" Josh asked. "Go get help," I said in the same volume and then just loud enough that I would hear I said "From the man in the grey coat, wearing glasses, talking to the girls sitting on the bench, watching us." He nodded and ran over, and when he came back Mr. Smith was following him. "What seems to be the problem over here?" He asked.

I responded "I fell and hurt my ankle, I think that I twisted it. I'm such a bookworm, I'm not very athletic,I'm really clutzy actually. I spend alot of time reading so my hand eye coordination isn't very good, my favourite book is dutchess. The main character has a pet peakock, have you read it?" Macey, Bex and Liz's heads shot up and hearing their code names and they started listening to the conversationintently. He gave me a funny look but responded "No, I haven't read _"Dutchess"_, I'm very sorry about your ankle, is there anything I can do?" I shook my head and said "I'll be fine, if you could just help me up me and my boyfrieind will get out of here." Macey, bex, and Liz got the hint and got up and left, quietly enought that while Mr. Smith was distracted helping the clutzy girl up, who may or may no have stepped on his foot few times, up, he didn't notice them. Josh slung my arm aroung his shoulder and picked up my penguin and we walked away. Once we were ou of Mr. Smiths sight I dropped my arm and stopped walking with a limp. "Why'd you fake the injury back there?" He asked me. "Those girls on the bench were my freinds, we were here on a mission and they got caught I had to help them." I responded and he nodded in response.

We walked aroung for a little bit longer before Macey, Bex, and Liz found us. "What was that?" Bex demanded. "me saving your buts, why were you still following him?" I asked and they looked sheepish when liz replied "Practice." I rolled my eyes and Josh said "Cammie if we don't leave now, then we'll be late for dinner with the others." I nodded and asked the others "Are you guys coming?" "Coming where?"Macey asked. "To dinner with me and my Roseville high freinds. They were shocked for a moment and then they were practicaly dragging me along.

When we got to the dinner where we were meeting the others we were five minutes late and they were all they waiting for us. Dee dee and jake ran up to me first "Cammie what happened to y-" Dee dee started before Jake cut her off, "We thought that you were dead!" He yelled. "Wow, twice in one day Jake? I must be a cat." I joked they all laughed and Dillon said "Same old funny Cammie even if you did ditch school for a week." I rolled my eyes and replied "I didn't ditch, I transfered, I go to Gallagher now." "Ahhhh, and are these your new, rich freinds that you had settle for since you can't hang out with us any more?" I rolled my eyes again and said, "They're my freinds Dillon, not the people I settled for, and what am I doing right now if not hanging out with you guys?" I asked. He nodded his head and grined before responding "Point taken. Hey, are all the girls at Gallagher this hot? You should have tranfered a long time ago, I would have had like four girlfreinds already." He said. I threw I fry at him and said "Gross Dillon" while he threw his head back and laughed. When he caught the fry in his mouth mid laugh the rest of us started laughing along with him. He shrugged and replied "You wouldn't have let me get away with a number any higher and you know it." And this just set us off again. That was just Dillon, a little perverted sometimes, but Dillon.

We joked and laughed for the rest of the night until Macey, Bex, Liz and I had to head back. It was way past ten when we finally got back to the point where we were dropped off, we wouldn't get into any trouble because of my connections, it just meant that we had to walk. When we finally go back the doors were locked because of the un godly hour it was so we had to get back in through a secret passage way. When we finally made it back to our rooms I didn't even get changed out of my clothes or wash of my make-up and face paint before I passed out. i was expecting as much after my long nigh, the walk back, and navigating tunels. I'm just releived I didn't pass out while I was out with Josh, Dee dee and the others actually.

**A.N. THE SONGS I USED IN THIS CHAPTER WERE**

**-SOMEBODY TO YOU, BY THE VAMPS**

**-HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP, BY AVRIL LAVIGNE**

**-WRECKING BALL, BY MILEY CYRUS**

**THE RIGHTS TO THOSE SONGS BELONG TO THE ARTISTS WHO FIRST PERFORMED THEM, NOT ME.**


	13. Chapter 11

**A. N. THERE'S LIKE A SUPER LONG AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, JUST A HEADS UP.**

_*1 WEEK_

_*2 WEEKS_

_*3 WEEKS_

I was really starting to get into the rythem of Gallagher at this point. Wake up, eat, classes, lunch, classs, homework, studying, gossip and talk with roommates till midnight, sleep, and repeat. I was wrong. There is no rythm. No schedule. No planner timed to the minute that tells us what we're doing and when were doing it. This was the Gallagher Academy. This was an all girls school for spys. It was anything but scheduled.

I don't know who, and I don't know why, but someone, somewhere out there decided that things were going too well, we... Er I, was adjusting too easily, we had too much normal in our lives for spies... Something, I don't know what. I don't know what it was they decided, but it wasn't good and they decided that they needed to fix it, and that the week to fix it was this week, because so far nothing had gone right this week.

In Advanced Scientific Studies; the teacher had temorarialy blinded hmeself durring an experiment gone wrong at the begining of the week. So we were all stuck doing review with our desk partners while he was healing. Not my favourite class this week, because since I was joining three years later than everyone else here, all of whome have been here since grade seven, I had to work my way up. I had been placed in grade seven level classes for all of my classes except P&amp;E and Cove-ops. I had more field experience than any of them, but aparrently the fact that I had a terrorist group after me and was living, not to mention the countless **E** Level missions I had gone on with my Dad meat nothing. There were five levels of classifying missions **A, B, C, D,** and **E, A** was the lowest of priority and threat, while **E** was the highest. Not that it mattered, I was still bunched in with the mini monsters, well not the monsters part, I loved kids, but they were tiny and I felt like I was in a Kindergarden class. In the month that I had been here I had done enough make-up work to put me ahead by a year and a half, by the end of next week I would be taking my classes with grade nines. But we weren't talking about next week we were talking about this week.

In Advanced mathematical calculations; a senior had decided to play a prank on the 8th grader class and replace all of the text books with cook books. They coated the old books in glue and hid them so me and some eighth grader who also had an idetic memory were stuck recreating the text book while we waited for either the teacher to find and repair the old ones or for the new ones to get here. Needless to say, I had a talk with that senior and he no longer found pranks funny.

In P a girl had broken her nose at the begining of the month. The teacher had left us to play dodge ball while she took the student, I think that her name was Samantha Greens, to the infirmary since it was all the way acroos campus. When the teacher walked back in someone threw a ball at her so hard that she had a black eye an hour later, but in the moment the teacher wasn't worried about the mark, she was just holding her eye. So she didn't see the ball on the floor right in front of her and tripped when she stepped on it. She broke her ankle, and was out on recovery, until today.

So far that had been my week, yes I had plenty of other courses, but in a school were everything was never anything but consistant it was a miracle that this much had happened, and it was also a major disruption that all of this had happened. While Gallagher was trying to get back to normal, I was going stir crazy. I was working at a level that was a grade and a half below what my training had been in almost all of my classes, and I had either a temporarialy disabled, or substitute teacher in three of my classes. I took every oportunity I got to do something exciting, something out of the ordinary, anything really. So here I was, in the P&amp;E barn punching a bag very hard. Apparently hard enough that the resulting sound was loud enough for Bex to figure out where I had really dissapeared off to.

The four of us had gone for a morning jog/workout on the lawn somewhere betwwen the school and the P&amp;E barn before classes to wake us up bcause we had a little spare time. I had excused myself early to go back to our room and 'Study', they had let me go without question because they knew how much I hated being in the lower level classes. Bex shouting "You just couldn't wait till tomorrow to actually puch a bag or fight could you?" From across the gym allerted me to the fact that, apparently, my facade had come to an end. A very unskilled and unintentional ending at that.

I stopped beating the dark red bag violently swinging from the celing and turned to face her, giving my knuckles a break. "I can't wait to do any kind of actual work period." I responded as i sat down and started un bandaging my hands. She shook her head at me and said "We know that, thats why we believed you when you said you were going to go study". I shrugged and responded "I never said what subject I was studying for, now did I?" She shook her head at " me and muttered "No... No you didn't" under her breath as she started walking towards me. Then louder she added "What is there to study about P&amp;E, we don't exactly take notes" sarcastically as she sat down next to me. I shrugged and said "I guess practicing or going over moves would have been better uses of words huh?" She chuckled ans asked "Why would you be going over moves at six in the morning?" I replied "Classes start in six hours and our first one is P&amp;E. The teachers been away for the last month and the last time she was here she never got around to testing me along with half of the class, todays the day she gves me a rank."

Bex lokked at me with out any emotion on her face for a moment before breaking out into a grin and replying "This is pricless, _THE CHAMELEON_ is worried about what fighting rank she's going to be assigned!" I shook my head at her and said "Not worried." "She grinned wider and said "Ok then, conserned." "I continued to shake my head at her and looked at her, finaly tearing my eyes away from my now bandage free hands that I was about to wipe down. "Worried, conserned, anxious, stressed, anticipating, take you pick at a synonem, I'm not any of them. If you want an explanation then I guess you could say that I'm securring my rank." Her grin faltered slightly before she thought something and it came back full force. "Oh. And if your so sure of your rank, if you don't mind my asking, what rank do you plan to get?"

I shrugged and replied "The rank I get is up to the teacher, but the rank that I had and the rank that my last trainer believed I had earned was a nine, almost a ten." her grin dropped so fast you'd think that I just told her that I had run over her puppy. "B-B-B-But-t I-I-I'm a f-four?" She stuttered. "Yeah." I replied in a duh tone. I already knew that, she was a four, Macey was a three, and everyon else was either a one or a two. "N-N-No o-one els-se i-is a f-f-four. Like in the entire school." She tried to clarifiy, thiking that I didn't understand or already know this. "Yeah." I said again in a duh voice, this time nodding my head along with my responce to show my understanding or knowledge, whichever we were on different pages about.

"No one else in the school is a higher level than me and even I'm not a ten! I'm not even a five!" She said a little louder than neccisary but not quite shouting, losing her stutter. I grabbed her shouldersand said "Bex! Please, get to the point". "That was the point. No body has a higher level than me, how can you?!" Ahhh, I understood now. I shrugged and said "Don't know, had a good coach I guess". Wrong, I wasn't guessing I knew, and my trainer wasn't good he was great. But if that was how I had to word it to soften the blow, then so be it. I didn't care if I was the best or if Bex was the best. I just wanted to be my best and better than the circle. Did I want to be better than her? Absolutly, I wanted to be the best. Period. I wanted to be like my Dad. But if this was how she was going to react when I just dropped it on her that our skill levels might be not equal and tipped in my favour, then I was willing to ease into it. I wasn't going to lose a friend over a ranking in a school course.

She breathed out and blankly stared at the floor, as if processing all that had been said. Being spys, we processed things very quickly, so within seconds her gaze had lifted from the floor and she was looking at me again. "OK... Prove it." "What?" I asked confused. "I said prove it." "No, I know that, I may be in grade eight classes but I'm not stupid. Prove what, what am I proving and how?" I asked again. "It. Prove your level, fight me and prove that you can actually fight at my level." I shook my head and took a gulp of water before following her to a different mat than the one that I had been previously punching at.

"What do you want to start with? Simple sparing with basic punches and kicks, or titled moves designated by levels?" I asked, it was up to her. "Whatever, what are you better at?" "When I transfered here, me and my Dad were practicing titled moves designated by level. I had just been bummped up, and was about to get bumped up again, so he was teaching me a bunch of new ones, and we were working on not only learning them but perfecting them." "OK, then titled moves designated by level it is." We got into position and got ready to fight, after two minutes we were done getting ready but still weren't fighting. "Uuuhhh... Are you going to... You know, use a move on me any time soon?" "Uh, obviously not, I was waiting for you to use a move on me." I stood up straight and got out of my fighting position. "OK, this is going to get us no where, what abo-" Was all I got out before I was dodging her Flatzdern manourver and using the counter manouver. She landed on her but, hard, and stratted crawling away from me.

"H-h-how d-did you... W-w-where d-... You said that you were a level nine." I nodded my head in responce. "How do you know the counter move for that move? Thats not even a level four, I saw a level five senior practicing it late one night." She stood up after she said that. "I am a level nine and its counter move is a level three." "But Macey's a level three, she dosen't know the countermove and niether do I, how can it be a level three." I cocked my head to the side and I thought about this. She was right, it made no sense what so ever, I would know. Dad drilled me with so many logic problems and word problems when I was in kindergarden. My first grade teacher thought that I was cheating, or I was like a robot or something. I sat down and got a drink of water while I thought, I knew that I was hidrated but maybe water would help. If Bex was a four then she should know the counter move and how to block it or at the very leat how to dodge it. It was a three-green, and she was a three-, well I... I didn't know, they never told me their colours.

I put my water down and asked her "Whats your colour"? "Colour, as in, the system that the C.I.A uses?" "Yeah, that would be the one." "Your use that system? No one at Gallagher is even at the second colour yet." I blinked. I blinked. And I blinked again. I had no idea how to respond to that. She should consider herself proud, no one had ever rendered me speachless before. Well, other than Josh when he didn't go running and screaming after we told him that we were spys and had a terrorist group after us. Instead, asked for help and training. That, kind of shocked everyone, Joe thought we needed to put some truth syrum in him, Abbie thought we needed to turn him in, Mom though that we should give him a chance, and Grant thought that we needed to... Well, I'm not repeating that. So instead I repeated, "Sooo, your colour is a...?"

She looked down, sighed and said "Blue." I nodded, "The counter move is a green." She snapped her head up at me and asked "Your a green?!" "No, I'm a yellow, almost an orange." Her eyes widdened. I held my hand out to her and said "I'm going to teach you". I helped her up off of the ground and stood up walking back over to that mat where we had just fought. "Fists up, feet shoulder width apart, knees bent, eyes on your opponent. Always. You never look away from the opponent, you look at different parts of them, their feet, their hands, their shoulders, their face, their knees, you bluff and make it look like you not looking at them, but you never look away." She nodded for me to continue, so I did.

"Ok, we'll start with the Flatzdern manourver. I drop down extending my right leg, trying to knock out your legs. The logical thing to do would be to..." I say while we begin to cirlcle each other. I would do the manourver before she knows it. "Jump." "Do you?" "I was going to say yes, but your questioning it, so I'm going to say no." "Wrong." "I jump?" "No, you don't jump, the answer was right but the reason was wrong. Why?" "I didn't follow my instinct." "Exactly, you always follow you instnct." "But my instinct was wrong." "So we make it right, we correct you mistakes, show you where you went wrong and teach you whats right. If we don't teach you then you don't lean. If you don't learn you don't know what to do. If you don't know what to do then your always going to be relying on someone else. What's going to happen when you go on a solo mission and theres no one else and you don't know what to do?"

"I'll get hurt or die." "Do you want to die?" "No." "So we..." "Learn, improve, get good or get dead." "Exactly. Now you know that we don't jump, but we don't know why, take a guess." "I don't know." "Than you jump." I said as I droped down, extending my right leg, tryng to knock out her legs, and punching out my left hand. If she hadn't of jumped, then my fist would have brocken her knee, she jumped so it hit her shin and she fell forward. "Thats why you don't jump." I said as I stood up and held out a hand to help her up off the floor." "So if I don't jump than what do I do?" She asked while she rubbed her nose.

"Say you didn't jump, I would have brocken your knee, you did jump, I hit your left leg, only your left leg, nothing else. If I'm not hitting anything other than your left leg than does it make sense to move you entire body?" "No." "So, if your not moving your entire body than what do you move?" "My left leg." "Why?" "Because thats what you would hit." "Exactley, so you move you left leg, how?" "I don't know." "Your going to kick it back. You just dodged my attack, now you..." "Reverse the momentum?" "Yes, now what do you already know about fliping the momentum?" "Not much, only that when flipping your opponents momentum their weakest postition they could be in is balancing, being on the floor could be preferable depending on the situation." "Thats enough." I said as I kicked my right leg out and droped to the floor punching ou t my left hand. "Kick back." I said just before I made contact, and she did. "Now, you want to flip my momentum, I'm down here and your up there, what do you do first." "Level out." "Exactly, you can't rely on me to come up so your going to come down an- No, don't put you leg down, all I have to do is pull my fist back and punch. Now your down here with me, my right leg and my left fist are both out. Whats the easiest way to flip me and what the most relliable flip you could use on me?"

"Umm... We haven't covered flips in P&amp;E yet." "Oh, ok then it's the Gritsnexder flip. So what you want to do is grab whatever leg is extended at the ankle, in this case it's the right one. Now your going to pull up-omph, yeah just like that, except when you do that your going to step back onto your left leg-so that it's not in line with my fist any more. Yea, like that, now youswing your right leg around and knock my left leg out." "Like that?" "Yeah, perfect. Now I'm on my back and easy to pin." I got up and staggared my way over to the waters to get a drink and catch my breath. After I was breathing normaly again, I went back over to the mats and we kept going.

I don't know how long we stayed in the barn, I showed her moves, counter moves, ways to deflect those moves and the counter moves, ways to block those moves and counter moves, ways to dodge and flip the momentum. We stayed at the barn for hours. We stayed at the barn so long that we ended up missing Cove-ops. "BLody hell Cammie, we're late, Mr. Solomans going to kill us. We have to go, like now!" I looked at her than looked down at my watch. We had already missed half of class, it couldn't get much worse, but while I knew whatever he was teaching, Bex didn't, and it wasn't right for me to keep her out of class. "Yeah, we should probably go."

We walked over to the towel bin and we both got one out, then we got our waters and headed towards the change rooms. After we had changed, refilled out waters, washed our faces e.t.c, we started to leave the barn. We didn't get very far. We were about ten feet from the door, when I heard a sound outside, I couldn't really describe it as anything other than a rustling, to quiet to be an animal and to loud to not have training. We were a good hundred metres from the closest forests edge, so if we ran we should be fine-I hope. "Bex when we get out, do you wanna' race?" "Not really were going to have to run when we get in the school, so teachers in the halls won't see us though, we can race then." I shook me head, we wouldn't make it to the school, I was sure that there was soemthing out there. "Look, when we get out of this barn, run. Fast. I meant it." "Why, I already said that we'd ra-" "Look it's not about the race, I just didn't want to worry you. You. Need. To. RUN." "Wh-" "You'll figure it out once we get out." "What about you, I'll be right behind you, but I want to see what it is." She nodded and we started towards the front doors. Again we didn't make it very far, before glass was raining down on us. I looked at Bex, "Run, like now." And she did, she was running so fast that she was almost half way to the school.

Nothing fell through the, now glassless, windows but rocks. There wasn't anything on any of them, so it was either a distraction or a warning. Well, we already knew, so it wasn't a warning, so it must have been a distraction. From what? Well, probably whatever we were foccusing on before, which was whatever was outside. Bex was outside. Time to go. I ran to the doors and out of the barn, our discarded waters and towels completly forgotten. Bex was running across the lawn, only a couple feet from the doors now, but she was being chased. A figure, I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy from here, dressed in all black was gaining on her. That was understandable, not preferable, but understandable, they were probably with whome ever destroyed the P&amp;E barn's windows. What was _very_ confusing, was when they started slowing down. I looked around and noticed that there was another black figure on the roof, signaling... Something to the person on the ground. What? I didn't know.

They ran into the forest after they had recieved the "Message" and, well and nothing. I don't know how long they stayed in there but eventually I got tired of watching so I started walking towards the mansion. I was maybe half way across the lawn, when they came out again. Only it wasn't just them, they had friends, lots of friends. 5, 10, 20, 40, 80? Thats when I stopped counting and started running. I was good not stupid. As soon as I was through the mansions doors Bex tried to tackle me, I forgot that she was waiting for me. I dodged and spun so I was facing her. "Code black, now. I don't know who they are, but they are no friends of ours." She nodded rather shackily and then took off. I followed her and when we reached the third floor where my mom's office was we sped up. We reached he office and burst through without knocking, we didn't have time for polite. "Code black, now. Lock it all down, there's at least a hundred people out there and they don't like us." She nooded, and reached up to touch her finger to the first 'a' in Gallagher on a paining of the mansion with a caption. Things started spining around and before my mothers office locked down I looked out her window. They were still there, only now they were just standing there. Not running, standing. Standing. Watching. Waiting. Take your pick, they all meant the same thing. They were comeing back.

We had no way of knowing if they had left or not, so we just ended up having the rest of classes in the school, after the reason why we were having a code black was sorted out. I had to tell the story to every staff member and then Bex had to confirm the story. No body believed us, and the ones who did, didn't want to. Me and Joe, and maybe Abby, knew or had a pretty good idea anyways of what, or who the people were. But we didn't say anything, it would only worry people, although they did say that I could tell Macey, Bex, and Liz, only because I live with them and they'd be worried either way so it would probably help more than it would hurt. Well, I had permision to tell them if they were still coherent at the end of the day. Macey and Liz were so focussed on the side of my head that I thought that they were going to burn a hole through it.

Bex on the other hand, wasn't foccused on anything in particular. In every class, she couldn't stop glancing around, or shaking her leg. It was weire how even in the face of iminent danger she could still manage to be excited about showing off her newly learned fighting moves. I honestly wasn't sure if she was going to make it till P&amp;E, which was being held in the grand dining hall because, for obvious reasons, we couldn't go to the P&amp;E barn. I thought Bex was going to have a heart atack when she heard that P&amp;E might be canceled.

It was lunch now, and we were allowed to eat in our rooms because the tables had been stored away so that we could have P&amp;E classes. "Ok, what happened? Tell us, like now." Macey demanded. "Please! She meant 'Tell us please'." Liz added. Everyone chuckled. She'd probably say thank you everytime she completed a mission in the field. I don't mean she'd just say it, I meant that she'd probably thank the target. Liz could break the tension in any situation. They looked like they were going to explode, for various reasons, so I told them in hopes that it would calm them down a little bit. When I was finished nobody said anything, so I sat and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. Eventually I couldn't wait any longer becuase it was time for classes. Bex was up and out the door before any of us could blink. We had P&amp;E first thing after lunch today.

When we got to the grand hall, less than half the class was there. "Where is everyone?" Liz asked. The P&amp;E teacher shrugged and replied, "a couple dorms locked themselfs in their rooms when the code black happened and refuse to come out until it's either lifted or someone tells them whats going on". We nodded, it was easy enough to understand. They were probably either seventh graders who knew too little, or twelfth graders who knew too much. "Ok, so then lets get to it!" The P&amp;E teacher announced to the class. "I agree!" Bex was quick to respond, already stanging in the centre of the old mats someone had found in a closet somewhere. "Cameron, would you please join Ms. Baxter in the centre?" The P&amp;E teacher asked, only it wasn't really a question it was more of a request. I nodded and walked to the centre. "Flatzdern manourver?" I asked Bex only loud enough so that she would hear and no one else. She nodded rapidly and I let opout a low, quiet chuckle before we started and my attention was soulely foccused on winning.

We fought for a good five minutes before I had pinned her. After she had been on the ground for three seconds I got off her and helped her up. We turned around to face the class so I could recieve my level, but nobody said anything. Nobody even moved. Bex eventually cleared her throught after a couple of minutes because she was tired of waiting. The teacher shook her head a few times and then asked "BAXTER! Where'd you learn to fight like that and why don't you fight like that in class"? Bex shrugged and said "I only learned this morning coach that's why me and Cammie were in the P&amp;E barn". She nodded a few times and said "As for you Morgan, I can't even begin to evaluate you, so just keep whatever level your trainer gave you". Then the teacher started walking away and I heard her mutter "My first day back and look what I find. Everything exciting happens when I'm gone." I chuckled and the bell rang so I left for my next class. They shortened all of the after noon classes so that they could give the kids an early dinner and get them to their rooms early, for saftey reasons. Nothing else really happened for the rest of the day, but I'm sure that alot of stuff is going to happen tomorow once word spreads and people start talking and asking questions.

-  
**A.N. IT'S ANOTHER LONG ONE, JUST A WARNING. OK, SO BASICALLY, RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO DO TWO THINGS. 1-I'M GOING TO ADRESS EVERY REVIEW I HAVE EVER GOTTEN INDIVIDUALLY9EXCEPT FOR THE GUESS BECAUSE YOU GUYS WOULD HAVE NO WAY OF DIFFERENTIATING THEM. 2- I'M GOING TO CONFESS SOMETHING AND GIVE YOU GUYS AND OPTION. 3- THANKS &amp; REMINDERS.**

**1\. **ZAMMIENOTJAMMIE- You bring up a good point, Zammie? OR Jammie? The choice is yours readers! I do have a preferance but this is just as much your story as it is mine. (This goes for all of you) I'm going to put a poll up on my profile, vote and tell me what you think, _**IF YOU WANT TO**_. Once yous guys have chosen, if you choose, Ill tell you who won-Zach or Josh- and you guys can review telling me how you want Cammie and Josh to break up, if Zach wins, again _**IF YOU WANT.**_

monkeygirl1425 Thanks so much! 3

sydejilarShe already is, and theres alot more where that came from. Thanks so much! 3

Liela54352 I can't tell you that, your just going to have to keep reading and find out, also thanks so much! 3

ElleJJ The first part of your review kinda confuses me, but thats so much for the second part! 3

Sylvie-Thanks so much!3 And I'm working on it, I've got some computer issues right now so it's kinda hard.

GG-PJ-HP Thanks so much!3 And I tried, but it didn't work out, so, I put the Dad's in instead hope thats ok.

miaadventure Thanks so much!3 And in answer to you question I gave you two scenes where both were happening. Good or no Good?

BoricuaBookworm Thanks so much!3 And sorry about the cliffie thing, I know that it probably put alot of people on edge, but thats just where I thought a new place to end it would be.

Sunniva Steiner Thanks so much!3

BooksLover2000 Thanks so much!3 I try ;P

awesomegirl3362 Thanks so much!3

Guest 1111- Your review meant alot to me, thanks again, and you already know about my computer issues, so... Yeah, and I hope so too, because I love writting this story for your guys. I also agree with the point you made on Cammie being stong and independant as oposed to weak and dependant. Also, read my responce to ZAMMIENOTJAMMIE's review in answer to the question at the end of your third review. P. S. I did read the whole thing : P Thanks so much!3

NA Critic-Thanks so much!3 and in responce to the second part of your review-also this goes for **EVERYBODY**\- I loved you review! It was probably one of my favourites, because you gave me some constructive critisism, kind of. I liked the part about editing and proof reading, only I can't proof read for the life of me and since my computer has several viruses and is currently useless, I can't use my editing program. In responce to the second part of your review, the part where you were confused, GREAT! Thank you, now I know where I need to improve, only I don't because you didnt tell me what you were confused about. But please, please, please, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! Keep _**THAT**_ up, just more specific next time. Thanks so much!3

Guest-(Hope that this covers all of them! Fingers crossed!)  
Thanks so much!3 as mentioned above, I have alot of computer issues and I'm working on in responce to Zammie v.s. Jammie reviews, please read my responce to ZAMMIENOTJAMMIE's review.

**2\. I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS, THIS ISN'T THE ONYL STORY I'M CURRENTLY WRITTING. WITH MY COMPUTER ISSUES, I CAN RAREY WRITE THIS ONE ANY MORE, WHEN I DON'T HAVE ACCESS TO A COMPUTER, I WRITE ONE OF MY OTHER ONES. ONES, AS IN PLURAL. I HAVE ONE FOR THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY, ONE FOR THE LEGEND TRILOGY, AND ONE FOR THE DARKEST MINDS TRILOGY, I ALSO MIGHT BE STARTING ONE FOR THE SELECTION TRILOGY SOON. HOWEVER, I'VE DECIDED THAT THAT IT ISN'T FAIR TO YOU GUYS BECAUSE I'M SPENDING ALL OF MY TIME WRITTING SOMETHING YOU GUYS CAN'T READ WHEN I ALREADY HAVE A PRIOR COMMITMENT HERE. SO, I'M GOING TO PUT A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE WHERE YOU CAN VOTE ON WHICH ONE YOU WANT ME TO PUBLISH, THEN YOU GUYS WILL HAVE A LITTLE MORE READYING MATERIAL. AND ONCE I PUBLISH THE SECOND STORY I'LL PROBABLY BE PUBLISHING A LITTLE BIT MORE OFTEN BECAUSE I WON'T FEEL SO RESTRICTED IN WHAT I'M WRITTING. NONE OF THEM HAVE NAMES YET, SO ONCE YOU GUYS HAVE CHOSEN THE STORY I'LL TELL YOU WHICH ONE WON AND THEN YOU CAN REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE CALLED, AGAIN IF YOU WANT.**

**3\. THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, AGAN, AND REMINDERS; 2 POLLS GOING UP TONIGHT. **

**1\. ZAMMIE V.S. JAMMIE**

**2\. WHAT STORY DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO PUBLISH?**

**WHEN THE RESULTS ARE DECIDED I WILL TELL YOU AND YOU CAN COMMENT YOUR ADDITIONAL OPINIONS, IF YOUR WANT.**

**C U SOON LOVELIES!3**


	14. Chapter 12

**A.N. I KNOW, IT'S BEEN A WHILE I'M SORRY BUT I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH FAMILY ISSUES. I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, TO MAKE UP FOR IT, I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I POST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF, DRUM ROOL...MY DIVERGENT FANICTON! WHILE NOT MANY OF YOU VOTED, TWO OUT OF THE THREE PEOPLE WHO VOTED CHOSE DIVERGENT. HOWEVER, I CAN'T POST UNTIL I HAVE A TITLE FOR THE FANFICTION. THATS WHERE YOU COME IN, SUGGEST TITLES AND WHEN I FIND ONE, EITHER FROM YOU GUYS, OR FROM MY OWN IMAGINATION BOTH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THAT STOR AND THEN NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WILL GET POSTED. ON ANOTHER NOTE, AS WELL AS CHOSING THE DIVERGENT FANFICTON, YOU GUYS (MUCH MORE ENTHUSIASTIALY I MIGHT ADD CHOSE ZACH FOR CAMMIE'S BOYFRIEND, SO WHILE I GET WORKING ON WRITTING THAT INTO THE STORY, HOPE THIS CHAPTER SATISFIES SOME OF YOUR NEEDS.**

**NOT EDITED, SO LATE, SO SORRY! HERE IT IS, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

Its official, by the time were allowed out of our rooms, only three of us will be leaving. I sat on my bed glaring at Bex. Bex was holding a piece of her, now destroyed, bed, which she was either going to use against me or Macey. Macey was standing in front of her now nonexistent make-up collection. And Liz, in true Liz fashion, was studying for a possible pop quiz tomorrow that we had heard rumors about. She was cradaling a textbook to her chest, while muttering deffinitions that she was trying to memorize, while she hid behind another, slightly larger peice of Bex's bed than the one Bex was holding. Let me explain.

* 5 minutes earlier*

I felt bad for the freshman who had to listen to us stomp up the stairs while arguing over which actor was better, Bex was arguing for the guy who played James Bon in the latest remake and Macey was arguing fo some actor she saw on a magazine. We weren't intentionaly stomping, just really excited to get to our room to finish the conversation, or really excited to get out of the open after what happened, not sure.

"He's a model, not an actor Macey, they are not the same thing and will never be! If for no other reason, I win because your candidate is invalid!" Said Bex as we neared our room. "He is valid though." "How?" "Do you really think that a model likes their silent audience, I sure wouldn't-I'd rather hear my name being chanted, but it's their job to go up on the runway and _act_ like they care about the audience. But you'd never know it would you." Bex was silent for a few moments before while Liz opened to door.

"That makes no sense, but I'm going to let you think that you won so you can leave me alone and I can focuss on studying for this pop quiz we're supposed to have in like ten hours." Everyone was shocked into silence, until I broke it. "Bex? As in _Bex Baxter_? Actually studying? Who hit you over the head with a hammer?" "Hardy har har, _I'm_ not studying, although I probably should, I'm just Liz's study buddy, she wanted me to quiz her." Bex replied sending a playful glare my way that had turrned into a smile by the end of her sentence.

"_WHAT?!_ Liz, you said that you were going to be my study partner, how could you ditch me like that?" "I'm not ditching you, I just asked Bex to join us because I thought she could use the extra help." Liz replied calmly, trying to keep Macey just as calm because she could see that she was abut to burst. "Wait, so are you saying that you think that I'm stupid then?" Bex asked sounding slightly hurt and also slightly angry. "No I'm not saying that either, I just knew that you needed to pass this test and I wanted to help." Said Liz using the same tone that she used with Macey. "Ok, well I need to pass this test too, and I'm not going to pass it if we study together, so you have to ditch one of us." "Really, I was kinda hoping that you guys had gotten over that already." Said Liz sounding quite exasperated.

I had only been here a month but I had seen them study a few times and it never ended well. Whenever they studied it was obvious tha Liz knew all of the answers so she gave them a chance to answer, which never worked out. Macey was the beauty, Bex was the fighter, neither was the brains, that was Liz, but for some reason they were more competitive over that than anything else, always fighting over whos answer was more correct or who had answered first. It always got messy, and it always escalated quickly, quicker and quicker each time they studied it seemed. I had honestly been hoping that they were over it too.

Liz had unlocked the door by now and had rushed inside as soon as she could fit through the gap in the door, with me right behind her, while the two stood in the hallway glaring at the other taking turns shouting "No you". "Good luck Liz, I'm going to go wash up and head to bed." Isaid as I headed into the bathroom. As I said that, Bex's face lit up like a christmas tree and she shouted "THE BATHROOM! CAMMIE YOU'R A GENIUS!" before running past me into the bathroom and reaching for Macey's make-up.

"I though that you three were going to study not do makeovers?" I asked skepticaly, eyeing the way she was holding Macey's pride and joy. Her responce was "_I'm_ going to study for the possible pop quiz with Liz... While Macey... Can clean up all of her spilt make-up." And dumping the bag upside down sending containers of hairspray, concealer, blush, eyeshadow, perfume, eyeliner, lipliner, lipstick, and lipgloss everywhere. Any and all glass containers shatered on impact covering the walls in a powdery coatsing make-up in pretty much every colour of the rainbow.

Macey screamed lunging forward trying to salvage what was left of her prized, one of a kind collection, shoving Bex out of the way to get to the bathroom quicker, and in the process kocking Bex into the door frame of the bathroom. Bex, furious, shoved Macey back, even though when Macey shoved Bex it had been an accident. Macey fell, because she had not been prepared enough to block it, and in seconds they were back in the main area of the rooms where the beds were, having an all out fight. Macey shoved bex, probably for the eigth time in like two minutes, sending her back in the the bed, hard enough to breack one of the bed posts, the headboard, and the planks of wood supporting her matress that fell to the floor.

When Bex realized the full extent of the crack that they had barley heard over their fighting she turnned on macey and they were no longer fighting but just yelling. I watched on somewhere between not knowing what to do, fighting to contain my laughter at how something so small escalated so quickly, and struggling to remember how they went from asking each other to leave the group to breaking furniture.

While I was lost in my thought Liz turrned to me and asked "Cammie, since I don't think either of them will stop fighting anytime soon, could you study with me?" "Sure." I said grabbing my text book and moving towards her bed, since it was furthest away from the fighting.

"It's rediculous isn't it, they didn't even get a chance to start studying and look where they are already." Liz nodded her head in though as a look of confusion spread across her face before responding "It's so very true, but the funny thing is, I'm not even sure if either one of them go the chance to bring their backpacks into the room, let alone take their text books out." I may have been able to contain my laughter while watching the two of them but talking about the stupidness of it all with Liz was the last straw for me.

I burst out into uncontainable fits of laughter that stopped my two roommates in their tracks and made them look at me instead. The silent kind that leaves you with cramps and tears streaming down you face while you gasp for air. Then Liz was laughing at me laughing, and we were both laughing for no other reason to laugh that we didn't notice Bex storming towards us until she was right beside us. "Cammie! How could you take my place as Liz's study buddie for tonight?!" "I never did that Bex, she asked me if i would temporarily fill in for whichever one of you stayed." I responded.

Then Macey started to storm over "Wait! So you didn't think that I would stay then Cammie?"

"I never did that either Macey." I sighed getting up an walking over to my Bed to go to sleep. "Hey don't walk away from me Cammie." Bex said walking after me. "Or m-" Macey began, but lost all intrest when she saw the bathroom, without Bex there to distract her. "My make-up!" Macey screamed running forwards, by the time she had reached the bathroom and gotten down on her hands and knees she was a blubbering mess. One study crazy room mate down; one to go.

I turrned back arround to face Bex again only to see her holding my phone. I. Don't. Think. So. I was no phone crazy teenage girl that paraded around looking for attention. I was a spy who used her phone as her only source of communication for her father, boyfriend, godfather, mother, and aunt. This had all the information I had ever learnt about the circle of cavan on it, and more. If you though that the cheerleaders from the movies were bad, you'd want to run like now.

I glared right back and said "Bex. Give. Me. My. Phone." Strugling to stay on the bed and not tackle her for it. "Ah ah ah, whats the magic word?" She asked with a sarcastic smile on her face, it was clear that she was having way too much fun with this. That time I did tackle her. We may or may not have landed on her demolished bed, which only broke it further and made her angrier. When we finished fighting, she sat on her bed glaring at me, while I sat on mine and glared at her, while Macey cried, while Liz hid and memorized deffinitions. That's pretty much what we did for the rest of the night, everyone too afraid to take their eyes off anyone with the high tension in the room.

No one got a blink of sleep and we were regretting it when our alarms went off. We didn't spend ten minutes forcing ourselfs to roll out of bed. And we didn't spend a half hour in the shower each, as our shower probably looked more tanned than we did right now. And with no beds to make or bags to pack, all in all we spent about ten minutes getting ready. It probably would have been a little closer to a half hour, but again, no make-up to put on because it all got destroyed last night. Since we usually gave our selfs like two hours to get ready, we had alot of spare time. Grabbing my backpack, I decided I would go find some quiet secret passage way to do my unfinished homework in.

I walked for a while till I reached the east wing, juts as it was the fastest route into our room, it was also the fastest route out. Everyday, except for today it seamed. You exactly couldn't leave the place you're trying to leave if your exit route is locked. Why it would be locked?-No clue. I may know alot, but I don't know everything. I knew alot of possible reasons that the door was locked, but I didn't know which one was true, I also didn't know what had or hadn't changed on the other side of the door, so I had no way of determining which of my theory's was correct. Well I could pick the lock, or get the girls and explore, we all had better things to do. I for one, had to finish my homework, Liz was probably craming in another hour of studying, Bex was throwing out the remains of her bed, and I don't think that Macey was just ready to say goodbye to her make-up yet. Besides, I'm sure that it wouldn't be locked for long.

Moving on from the locked door, I went to one of my favourite passages in the library and finished my homework . When I was done there was still another half an hour before breakfast officialy started, but the always put the food out early for kids who had to get to class early to make up for a test or something. I went back to the doorm to grab Bex, Macey, and Liz hoping that we could beat the rush that we could beat the rush.

"Guys hvae you composed yourselfs yet?" I asked the group walking into the room. "Yes we have miss 'I'm so perfect'." Said Bex in reply rolling her eyes at me at the end, so I knew that she was only kidding. "I'm not perfect, I just have my sanity in a better condition then you right now miss 'lets break furniture'."I replied, jumping up and down like an excited kid at the end for fake enthusiasame and then immeadiatly composing my self, but still smily at her so she knew that I wasn't serios aswell.

I honestly don't thank that any of us would be serious with each other for a while, not after last night. At the time it was really intense, but looking back it's hilarious how we acted. But just because we're joking around with each other, does not mean that we will be joking around with others. We officially havn't sleept for twenty four hours, we are tired and have no patience for people who weren't there. Don't get me wrong we've pulled a twenty four hour before, but lasts nights actions were much more tiring than studing quietly for a final.

"So, since we forgot how to fall asleep last nght I figured we'd go down to the great hall and beat the breakfast rush, good idea?" I asked the group. "Very, I'm starving and after last night I'm dehidrated so I need something to drink." Respoded Macey. "Wow, Macey McHenry is 'starving'? Never thought I'd see the day." Said Bex. "Oh shut up, getting pushed in a bed takes alot of energy out of you." Said Macey. "Don't I know it." Said Bex. We all laughed and left to go get breakfast.

When we got down to the great hall, we were all still laughing, so we weren't paying very much attention. We paided alot more attention once we realized that everyone elses attention was on us. Everyone didn't consist of too many poeple, it was still early like I said. But it wasn't the number of people that were looking at us, it was the people looking at us. Even if it was the numbers we still wouldn't have liked it too much, we have Liz and the Chameleon in the group after all. Even still, I know for a fact, that we would have prefered numbers than what we saw.

Two tables full of students.

Male students.

In an all girls school.

_BLACKTHORNE!_

I ran into the shadows before they saw me-since I was at the back of the group and behind the others, I hadn't been spotted yet-and threw my voice to the tables so it sounded like I was sitting next to them. "What are you doing here?!" The juniors looked around like they had no idea what was going on, mybe they didn't, it still freaked my dad out when I did this._ Dad._ No! Focus! I walked swiftley but silently along the perrimitter of the room till I was a couple tables away directly beside them. Then I started ducking under tables when they we're looking away from where I was just as they started answering. "Uuh...T-This is the G-G-Gallagher A-Academy, isn't i-it?" Asked one of the juniors. Before I could answer one of the seniors did it for me. "Of course it is." he stood up, his classmates following his lead, and contiued "HEY! Who are you?" He shouted to me, because he still didn't know where I was. I started to answer just i reached their table, throwing my voice so that it was at the other end of the room. "I'm your worst nightmare." I said, using my hands to shake and lift the table up, causing them to sit back down and suprise. Just as I ran under a different table I finished "I'm the Chameleon, and welcome to my school."

They were all whispering about how the chameleon was a guy, and how it wasn't possible but you couldn't make some one imagine somthing like that either just as I reched my friends who had been forgotten about at the top of the stairs. I opened a door quietly and slammed it shut as I stood up so that they wouldn't suspect us. We slowly walked towards the food counter gaining their attention once again. We heard alot of 'She's hot' and I'd bang that!' for us as we walked past their table and headed towards our normal table. As soon as we sat down, we were too far for them to care any longer after what had just happened to them, so they then went back to gossiping about 'The Chameleon' like old laddies in a hair salon, only alot buffer.

After we had finished our meals the rest of the gallagher girls rushed in, excluding a few randoms, but their doorm mates could always tell them our message. "Come on, we need to inform them and warn them." Bex said. We all knew what she was talking about of course so we nodded and all of us got up and headed towards the stage.

I tapped the microphone a few times to get everyone's attention, and then we all started taking turns speaking.

M-"Gallagher Girls! Attention please."

L-"We have a message"

B-"And no, this is not meant for the Black Thorne boys."

"Why not?!" A random shouted."

Me-"Because it's from the Chameleon and she does not yet wish to communicate with you."

Whispers broke out at that, but we ignored them and continued.

M-"As we were saying."

B-"The Chameleon has a message for you gallagher girls."

L-"She wishes for us to tell you that her true identity is currently a mysterie to the Black Thorne boys."

Me-"And she wishes for it to stay that way."

B-"So while we host, the _guests_, call her by her first name."

L-"Not her codename."

Me-"No matter the suituation."

M-"Clear?"

All of the Gallagher Girls nodded so we turnned to leave, where we found my mother waiting for us to fnish behind us. "Thank you for sharing girls." My mom said sarcastcally. "No problem Headmistress Morgan." Bex said with a little bit too much cheerfulness in her voice, as if she was oh so happy to oblidge to my mothers non-existent wishes. She rolled her eyes and replied "Move away from the podium any day now girls, I need to formally introduce our guests." We all replied with some varation of alright, sure, or ok and began to leave the Cafateria. We could hear footsteps following us, presumably intending to find out if we were going to see the Chameleon and if so what her true identity was. Just as we were about to turn around and tell them off, the teachers walked into the great hall in their two perfectly straight lines. Mr. Soloman saw them immeadiatly and steapped out of formation to tell them off for us.

"Goody! Newman! Anderson! Carter! What exactly are you trying to accomplish here? Do you really think that they don't know your following them?" "Yes, that is what they think Joe." All of the Black Thorne boys froze and waited for something. I turned to look at them curiously. "What did I say?" One of the Junors whispered just loud enough for the boys at his table to hear, and probably loud enough for me to hear from the bottom of the Grand staircase "She called him Joe." "Who's him, Mr. Soloman, I've only ever called him Joe whats wrong with that?" I was a spy, I knew alot, but I was honstly confussed here, what's wrong with Joe? It's a perfectly fine name.

The Juniors table loked surprised for a second and then one of the only seniors at the table responded, "That's his name. Thats whats wrong with that, you should never call him by his name." I turned to loked at Joe amused with my eyebrows raised and a smile growing on my face. I tried to compose my face but I couldn't, so I gave up and just asked him "I'm sorry Joe, I wasn't aware that you cared, what would you prefer?" I could tell he was fighting a smile when he said "Call me whatever you want, I don't care, it's a Blackthorne rule."

I had to bit my lip lightly to stop my self from laughing so hard I probably would have fallen over. I leaned in a little closer to joe and wispered as if it was somebig secret, knowing they would all hear me anyways but trying to make a point. "They do realise that they are no longer at Blackthorne right?" All of the Gallagher girls couldn't stop themselfs and they had no reason to so they laughed and all of the Blackthorne boys looked down in embarassment, except for the ones standing next to us. One of them leveled their gaze at me and replied "Of course we realize, Blackthorne isn't running amuck with hormonal girls on their periods".

Everyone who knew me froze. They knew the kind of damage Cammie Morgan could do, even those who didn't know that I was the Chameleon. I raised my eyebrows at him and said "I think, from personal experience, that when a girl's on her period, she tends to prefer to be lazy" I paused. He raised his eyebrows at me to continue so I jumped into the air, spinning mid air and kicking him in the side of the head. He fell down and I bent down so my face was level with his and finished "Do I look lazy to you?" I shook my head and headed out of the Great Hall, the girls beside me and the boys running to catch up to us once they had helped their friend up and realized that we had left.

"So you guys know the Chameleon then?" One of the four boys asked us. "Um, I'm sorry but do we know you?" "I wasn't wrong, hormonal girls, all of them" One of them muttered under their breath. I stopped walking forcing everyone else to stop walking with me and glared at him. His eyes widened before he composd himself. "Since your so eager to speak, you can introduce yourself first" I said. He gulped and gave me a confident smirk, held out his hand for me to shake and said "Carter, Nick Carter, a pleasure." I looked down at his hand and back up at him and said "Wish that i could say the same, and the rest of you?" "Grant.""Zach.""Jonas." They were all quick to answer, almost simotaniously. I nodded and started to walk away again "And what abou you guys?" "This is Bex, Macey, Liz, and I'm Morgan, Cammie Morgan." I said pointing at each one of us in turn and immitating Nick when I introduced myself and giving him a fake smile. Everyone laughed except for im so I took it as a success. "And your codenames?" "Classified." Bex replied before they could blink. All of their eyes widdened and they froze, stopping in their tracks. "It's you, your the Chameleon?" Grant shouted.

"No idiot, none of us are the Chameleon." Macey said. "Well then why are your code names classified, hhmm?" asked Grant. I rolled my eyes and said "If you knew everyones codenames except for her's that mystery would end pretty quickly, she would be the only one reacting to a request to someone with a normal name." "Oh." "Yeah, oh." I replied rolling my eyes again. Bye now we were at our rooms so we started to say our farwells. "Bye boys." bex said waving as she turned the key to our dorm. "Wait! Will we see you in town tomorrow, like would you guys maybe want to do something with us?" Grant asked. "Nope." We all replied at the same time. "What? Why?" Zach asked.

"Cleaning." replied Macey walking into the now just slghtly open doorway. I guess her job wasn't done yet, Bex did do a number on the bathroom. The one I remember introducing himself as Jonas turned to Liz next "Studying." She said following Macey into the room. "Repairing something." Bex said answering their unasked question continuing the pattern. "And you?" Asked Zach. I smirked and leaned forward every so slightly, "Taken." I replied, turnning and walking into our room adding an extra sway to my hips. "Toudolu!" I said waving over my shoulder as I closed the door so they couldn't see inside our room. We were still Gallagher Girls after all, we had to make a reputaton and uphold it, me more so than anyone.


	15. Chapter 13

Honestly the black throne boys were surprisingly calm considering I traumatized them this morning, then again I may only think that because I didn't have any classes with them, yet. Mr. Soloman had come in five minutes ago, sat down at his desk, and started writting on a sheet of paper, or possibly marking tests. Others had asked what we were doing but his answers always remained elusive to keep the fact that we were going to be doing an op with the Black Thorne boys once they got here. That's why we weren't doing anything, we were waiting for them, and they weren't here yet. We weren't doing anything big, just brush passes.

My Mom made some sort of speech this morning about forging 'forever bonds of friendship with out guests'. Umm... What? I'm pretty sure a memory of disscussing grades with an assasin won't help us complete missions, and they escpecially won't help us on missions where we need to keep the criminals alive. But, you know, whatever, her choice I guess. I'm pretty sure that's what today's mission is about, reviewing the basics and building relationships and trust. Just as I think that the boys from earlier, Nick, Jonas, Grant, and Zach, walk into the room, being escorted by a teacher. Presumably one from blackthorne because I didn't recognize him and I had already met Mr. Smith and his yearly disguise. "Alright boys, good luck, have fun make friends, and I'll be here at the end of class to show you where your next one is." Said the teacher from Blackthorne. I rolled my eyes and turned to face front cotinuing to review my notes for the rumoured test next period. Seriously? This is a teahcer at a school for assasins? I get that they need to keep up cover, but he sounds like their mother. The mansions not _that_ big, I'm sure they can find a few class rooms.

Mr. Soloman looked up finally nd said, "Nce of you to join us boys, we've been waiting for you and your late. Care to answer why?" "Um yes, I'm afraid that is my fault Mr. Soloman, the scanner didn't recognze me so the students got trapped and we had to listen to this lecture-" "yes, well the scenner didn't recognize you Dr. Steve, because your not supossed to be down here, your are not a student so feel free to leave, I have to start my class if thats alright with you." Mr. Soloman said. The only thing that caught my attention was the teachers name. Dr. Steve. Circle member. Suspected to have had a role in all of the attacks on my famly a school. And now he was inside our walls._ Gggrrrrr! I have never hated covers more!_ I slowly turned my head towards him, slowly so he souldn't suspect that I was suspicious, and watched as his eyes scanned the class room until he found mine. "Yes, yes, excellent, alright then I'll just be on my way then, good luck class!" He scrambled out of the room, away from the fierce ook in my eyes before I lost it on him and Bex nudged my shoulder, telling me to focuss. I nodded and turned back to the fron just as the class stood up and started to leave, I must have missed Mr. Soloman's explanation.

I was quick to follow, hoping to corner the poor Dr. but was stopped by a hand on my arm pulling me back. I turned to see Mr. Soloman behind me shaking his head no, and he was right I'm good, but I could stil get exposed.I sighed and nodded, turning and seeing that one of the blackthorne boys, Zach, watching the exchange. I glared at him until he threw his hands up in surrender and focussed his attention else where. I turned my attention elsewhere also and followed the class out. I let my mind wander on the way into town out of bordom, I wasn't missing anything important from Joe's speech. When we got there he told us to partener up and I imediatley startd towards Bex, just as she started twards me, when we were both stopped. Her by Grant, and me by Zach, as soon as he stopped pulling me I ripped my arm from his grasp and tried to go back towards Bex, but Mr. Soloman was standing behind me stopping me. "Oh, Cammie, I believe that you already have a partener." I groaned but reluctantly nodded my head and turnned back towards Zach who had been patiently waiting for me.

"Let's go Blackthorne boy." I said passing him and continuing to walktowards the pharmacy, I wanted to be close to my final destination when we finished the excersize and got some free time in town. "Blackthorne boy? Really?" He asked. I shrugged and replied "Correct me if I'm wrong, but last time I checked you go to Blackthorne and you are a boy right? I thought so, try to keep up. "Well, your half right, I am a boy, but for the time being, in case you havn't noticed, my school is doing an exchange with yours, which means that I temporarialy go to your school, try to keep up, Gallagher Girl." He replied as he passed me to spit his gum out in the trash can coming up. I rolled my eyes and stopped to take my com out of my zipper pocket, and when Zach saw what I was doing, he started to do the same. I started to walk towards him and I turnned it on while and while he waited for me he turned his on aswell. I was no more than four steps away from him when our coms finished booting up (They weren't the latest model) and all I could hear was absolute chaos. All of the boys were asking what was going on, and all of the Gallagher Girls were repeating various versions of 'No!', 'Don't do it!', 'Don't even think about it!', and my personal faourite 'It's a lie, don't believe her'.The noise was enough to make me stumble but it wasn't the main reason that I stumbled. The main reason was the last voice I heard, the voice the was speaking alone but still had all of my attention.

"Chameleon, come on Chameleon I have something that you want here, say hi Josh! tell her where you are, tell your Chameleon to come rescue you." Catherine. Very faintly could hear Josh shouting "Don't listen to her Cams, she can't hurt me, stay where you are." I was frozen, still falling, but Zach caught me and helped me back up, holding me still till I had regained my balance, then letting go of me. "Hey, you ok?" "Yeah, the noise just took me by surprise is all." "Ok." He said streaching out the 'ay', as if he didn't believe me. "What's going on?" I asked him. "I have no clue." He said to me then pushed the button that turrned the mic of his com's unit on and shouted into it

"HEY! Everybody shutup and tell me what's going on, please." No body listened but the Blackthrone boys, and even then they were all talking over each other trying to tell him first, so niether of us caught anything. "HEY! ALL OF YOUR SHUT THE HELL UP GODDAMMIT! OR I'LL KILL HIM, AND DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I'M BLUFFING!" Catherine shouted into the phone, instantly silencing everyone. "Now," She continued much calmer, "Come in Chameleon, now, or I'll kill him, the same threat applies to you." I took a deep breath, gulped and threw my cover away, this was Josh we were talking about. I clenched my jaw and fel my face go stony as I gritted out "What the hell do you want?" I saw Zach staring at me out of the corner of my eyes, hiw eyes wde with shock, but I ignored him I, I only cared about two people right now. "Ahhh, there we go, now that your finally cooperating, come to your special place in the next five minutes and fight me alone or I kill him, clear." "Crystal, but I have someone with me, how do you suppose I get rid of him?" "Don't, I'm sure he will be willing to leave, right Zachary?" She asked. "No, Hell no, I won't leave her, I don't care who you are or what you threaten me with." He responded. There was silence for a minute, other than Josh's pleading and then "Fine bring him along too, I'm sure that I could take out the two of you. Remember, five minutes, the clock is ticking. Please don't disapoint us Chameleon." "Fine." I said. Taking the coms unit out of my ear and throwing it on the ground, stepping on the remains, completly crushing it. Then I was running shouting "Keep up or stay behind Blackthorne boy, I'm not waiting for you".

Once he caught up, we were in the forest the surround the gazebo, me and Josh's 'special spot'. "You figure you'd be a little bit nicer to someone who's risking their life for you." He said. "Yeah well I'm not, I know that your not risking anything, she wouldn't hurt you, she wouldn't even touch you. I know what you are to her." He was silen for a couple of seconds before he spoke again. "Was. What I was to her, I didn't listen to her, I'm woth just as much dead as I am alive to her now, she'd kill me just as fast as she'd kill you." I was silent after that and I could only think of one question after that. "Why then? Why risk your life?" He was silentfor so long after that that I thought he wasn't going to answer, but just as the tree cover started to get lighter and the sunlight started to shine through the trees he said "I don't know, I just don't know yet Gallagher Girl, but you'll be the first one I tell." I only nodded and said "Thats great but I don't exactly trust you or your promises yet, you want me to trust you? Start by not saying my name while she can hear us."

We both left it alone after that, far to focused on other things as we broke the tree cover and saw Josh tied up to the one of the columns of the Gazebo. Was she insane? Don't answer that I mean of course she was but really, wasn't that a bit much, even for her, anyone could see. She's in broad daylight for crying out loud! Whatever, I ran up to her, jumping in to the air, wrapping my leggs aroung her head and spinning mid air, so that as fell she fell as well and hit her head in the cement, knocking her outcold. I got up and started to untie Josh's hands and legs as dozens of men ran out of the foliage. I couldn't do much, I still had to untie Josh's other hand and foot, so this one was up to Zach. "Hey Zach, now would be a good time to start building that trust thing!" "Working on it!" I heard him shout back just as i heard a grunt and a very loud thud. I got Josh free and he started running when everything went black


	16. Chapter 14

Getting knocked out is bad. Wakeing up bound to a chair in a moving van is worse. Waking up bound to a chair in a moving van with your boyfriend and your accomplice bound to chairs next to you it THE absolute worst! Once I was awake, I looked around the van and found litteraly nothing useful. There was a few construction materials, us, the chairs we were in, and other than that the van was empty, speeding towards a lake (They had tapped the gas pedal down).

I threw by chair backwards shattering the backing, so while my arms were still attatchd to the arm rests they were no longer attatched to the chair. I used my freed arms to untie my legs, and once I was free, I was freeing Josh and Zach. When they were untied I tipped their chairs forwards and sent them sprawling to the floor. They were awake instantly, and very confused. They were asking questiong that I didn't have time to answer, so I ignored them as best I could and got to work. I looked at the tape holing the pedal down. There was several layers of it, and there was a piece of wood ontop of it blocking acces to it, also tapped down with several layers of tape. We didn't have time for that, I got back up and headed towards the window. They had removed the handles and any form of lockng and/or unlocking on the inside of the car, the only way to open any of the doors was from the outside so thats where I was going. I slammed the back of my arm, the side with the arm rest bound to it, against the window shattering it and sending glass everywhere, inside and outsie of the car.

Neither Zach or Josh knew what I was doing, but while Josh was freaking out, Zach trusted that I knew what I was doing. I swung one leg out the window so I was sitting on the busted window and Josh lunged for me, which was possibly the worst thing he could have done. He was risking knocking me off balance, risking knocking the car off balacne, risking hurting himself on the construction equiment. So many bad thing could happen, and Zach knew it so he held him back, which only infuriated Josh further and I knew that nothing would hold him for too much longer so I had to work fast. I took a bobby pin out of my hair (They served no purpose for me what so ever, I could never manage to get them to work, but you never knew when you might need one), leaned over the side of the door and started to pick the lock that they had thankfuly left on the outside. I guess they didn't think that they woud make it this far.

Once the lock was picked, I pulled the handle and used my foot that was on the outside of the door to push off from the front door, sending the door back. Just as it was almost fully opened I pulled the leg that was on the inside of the door out of the car so the only thing keeping me still on the car was my hand which was holding onto the door frame. Josh's eye nearly bugged out of his head, and just as he got free the door was completly open. I put my right foot, the one that was previously inside of the car, down to keep the door were it was and said "Jump." Zach obliged without protest, but Josh looked like he was going to be sick. "Are you kidding me?! We could die!" "Well, if you do die you're options are as follows, drownd to death, of shatter your skull on the pavement, your choice, but chose fast." He nodded and took a few steps back for a running start. "Tuck your legs and protect your neck and head." I advised helpfuly. He nodded and leaped out of the van, with me following close behind him.

We walked for hours through the forest that was on either side of the highway before we came across something familiar. It was the dock that me and Joe had parked at when we got here at the begining of the semester after driving in on the boats from where we dropped dad off. I nodded, I could work with this. We just had t-"Cammie where are we?" Asked Josh rather nervously. "Somewhere I know, that's all that matters. This way." I said leading them down a trail that lead back into the forest and eventually to a main road that after a 2 1/2 hour car ride, lead you right to Gallagher's gates. "You know this place?" Josh asked incredulous. "Yup, couple months ago, this is where me and Joe stopped on our way in to Gallagher." "Um, ok." He was kind of shocked that we had been all the way out here considering I lived in roseville and there was really no reason for me to be out here, when I could have just taken the half an hour car ride, but in the end he probably just chalked it up to weird spy stuff. But we had to drop Dad off... Dad, NO! I _needed_ to focus, now more than ever. I could wonder when I got back. But not now. Speaking of when we got back, I should probably check our dead drop location after I got these two back in a building they knew.

After about an hour of walking, we reached the road, but we all mutually agreed that we couldn't go further. We looked like we had been raised by wolfs our entire life and were only just now seeing civilization for the first time. In other words we didn't look presentable, never mind good. So as opposed to facing the world like the big boys and girl we knew we were forced back into the cover of the trees where we remained walking allong the edge of the forest for about 5 hours before we finally saw signs of life. It probably would have been closer to 3 3/4 hours, but Josh wouldn't have been able to keep up with me and Zach's running.

Not just our speed but our stamina. I had taught hm alot with the help of my Dad, but you couldn't teach instincts, you couldn't change a persons will or the way their body works, those were things that you were born with, things you either had or didn't, and Josh didn'thave them. Thinking that, even if it wasn't aloud, just saying it to myself in my head was enough to have the wind knocked out of me. Josh didn't have what this life had asked of him in the past, or what it would ask of him in the future, and he never would because he hadn't been born with it, he hadn't been born into this life. He wasn't made for this life, and it wasn't safe for us to keep pretending that he was, just like it wasn't safe for me to keep pretending that I belonged in roseville. We had things in us, things after us, both of us, but we were from two completly different worlds, worlds that should never have collided.

Saying goodbye to Dad a few months ago, was afewul. Heartbreaking. Painfuly heartbreaking, and I already knew that I had to do it again, I would break. There was only so much pressure one person could take, and there was only so much one person could loose before there was nothing left to be taken or pressured. Josh was what was left for me to loose, Joe, Abby, Mace, Bex, and Liz, they could all take care of them selfs and I knew I didn't have to worry about loosing them, but Josh was a different story. Josh couldn't take care of himeself which meant I had to, or I would loose him.

If I didn't let him go now, then someone else would take him away from me and everyone else that cared about him on this earth, and that would be infinitly worse. Knowing that I had broken his heart would be so much easier than knowing there was no beating heart left to break. I hadn't minded until now. I still wouldn't but it was like a slap to the face realizing that the only reason he needed protecting was because of me. If we hadn't of been together, he wouldn't have been dragged into this, there would be no one after him, and if no one was after him than he wouldn't need protecting.

I read once that someone, somewhere once said

"I am strong, because I know my weakesses."

Josh is my weaknesses, I care far too much for it to be safe for him, and any one who knows me, knows that I would do anything for him. Anyone, that really, _truley_, knows me, knows that Josh is also the only one I would ever have to do anything for, I would do anything for any of the girls, my Mom, my Dad, my Grandparents, my Aunt, Joe, and Josh, but everyone else doesn't need me to do anything for them. They would probably take as an insult if I offered. Josh, Josh is different. Josh is my weakness. As a spy weaknesses aren't good.

But what do you do when that weakness is also one of your biggest strenghts?

We didn't get back till it was dark, and I had no doubt that the school was still out here looking for me and Zach, not to mention, Josh's family looking for him. No matter how much I wanted to be, I couldn't be selfish, and deal with the new found issue between me and Josh, I would deal with it later. Probabley much to his displeasure, I have no doubt that both Zach and Josh felt my mood change on the way home. Had I wanted to, than yes I could have hidden it from them, but me and Josh don't keep secrets, and I don't care if I'm a spy, and I know an assasin, I still believe in the saying innocent until proven guilty, so I didn't keep it from Zach either. I don't know if I can trust him yet, but he hasn't ticked me off in the first 24 hours that I've known him, so at least he's civil.

We make it to Roseville, probably sometime after mdnight, I walk Josh home, say goodbye, and me and Zach make our way back to Gallagher, where, as we suspected, everything was awake and alert, and waiting. For us no doubt. There was a group of probably about three hundred seventy five people, and as soon as we come into their sight, every noise, every movment, and probably every thought just froze. Then picked up again double time. It took, what I later learned was half the school, about and hour to start talking at a normal speed again , and another half an hour after that to make it through the heard and into the building where my room mates dragged me to our room. I didn't bother to stay up afterwards for their questions, I was far too tired to stay coherent enough to answer any of them in full sentences anyways. Besides, I was going to need alot of rest if I was going to deal with this thing between me and Josh tomorow


	17. Chapter 15

I may not have been living at Gallagher for more than a month and half, but I had developed a schedule. Even before I got to Gallagher, I was a spy, and as a spy-schedules? While there's no way around them. Everyone has one, weather they want one or not, things just end up working out that way in this job.

You can't live this life and not have some kind of routine, be it a daily routine, or an evacuation routine, it's an essential to us. The longer you work in the job, the easier it is to develop a new routine, in a shorter span of time. Imagine my suprise when, as oposed to waking up at 4:00am, and getting the others up at 5:00am so we could make it to brekfast at 6:30am and be ready for classes at 8:00am, they woke me up at 4:30. Pm. Nevermind doing it with a bucket of freezing cold water. That, was not scheduled.

"GUYS! Really? What was that for?" I asked no one in partuicular. "Well, we needed to get you up, and Be just really wanted to get you back for not tacking backu with you yesterday." Replied Liz. "I had back up, but apparently Zach does horrible under pressure. Also, if your going to play the 'we needed to get you up' card, it probably would have worked better if classes weren't already over." I started to get out of bed and head to the bathroom so I could get ready and go collect the work I had missed from my teachers, but before I took more than a step towards the bathroom I was pushed back down.

"Noooo you don't, classes were canceled today." Bex started to say before Liz cut her off. "The teachers are really worried about what happened on yesterdays op, they're trying to figure out how the circle and other assasins got in the area, and how the comms server was hacked." "As I was saying, classes were canceled, so we woke up etra early, turned off your alarm, and Liz gave you some injection to keep you under while we came up with questions that we wanted to ask." Bex finished, ignoring Liz as if she had never spoken.

I rolled my eyes, really guys, theses teachers were trained proffesionals, have they really not figured it out yet? "Have they considered the Blackthorne boys?" I asked sarcasticaly before they could begin attempting to interogate me. Bex stopped mid question and cocked her head to the side in confusion, mouth agape, she furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to figure out what it was I was talking about. Macey beat her to it. "Cam, what are you talking about?" "You said, that the teachers were trying to figure out how what happened yesterday happened, have they considered the Blackthrone boys being behind it, or at least having something to do with it?" This only confused them further. "Why would they have something to do with it Cammie?" Liz and her inocennce, however I didn't know how to explain this to her, so I looked to the others for help, only to find that they looked just as confused as she did.

I got up and started heading towards the closet, and a I walked I asked no one in particular "What exaclty did my Mom say for their introduction?" "Some complete garbage about this being a wonderful oportunity for us to forge bonds of friendship that will last a lifetime, blah, blah, blah. Treat our guests with the utmost respect, as in the future you will be paired with agents you may not get alog with, but you will have to work with them anyways, and this is no different." I froze. Agents. _Agents?_ Was she trying to imply they they... That they weren't... I was so confused. I finished getting dressed and decidedthat I could shower when I came back from talking to her.

"I'll be back." I said before leaving the room. Either they were too confused to follow or understood that I really didn't want them to right now. I basically ran to my moms office, only to find that it was empty, my next guess was the labs, or the subs, but there was way to much space down there to search. My best bet would bet would be to ask someone where they are, but anyne who would know, is also probably with them. Well, everyone except... perfect. Oh well, if my room mates get to wake me up then I can wake him up.

It took me all of five minutes to reach the blackthone boys dorm even though it was at the end of the school, I was soooo tired of looking for things, I just wanted to find what I need and be done. I knew it wasn't really that simple, the things that I wanted to find... The circle? They wanted to stay hidden just as bad, which wasn't usually a problem for me. If anyone kind find something hidden it's someone who used to spend so much of her life hiding, but they're almost as good at hiding as I am.

Again not a problem, but they're not just hiding, they're also searching. There's hundreds of them, and only so many of us, like six people that I really trust actually, there's no way that we can hide from them, and search for them, we have to pick one, and if we're searching then we're in the open. Vulnerable. Which means that they can find us, and if they can find us, we need to hide. If we're hiding, then they go back to the drawing board, which means that they're not in the open, so we go looking for them. Then we're searching and it starts again. It's really a vicious cycle. And thats with two people. I couldn't imagine how tiring it must be for Dad alone.

I made the decision then and there that once I helped the professionals start seeing straight again, I'd head to our dead drop spot and check for a message from him. If I took the car I could probably make it there by midnight. If I got the note(If there was one) and left without inturruptions then I'd be back in time to chug like five energy drinks and be ready for classes. The same classes that had been canceled today. That thought put me back on track and sped up my pace, and before I knew it I was standing in front of the boys dorm hallway. They had showers at the back of their hallway to make it easier on everyone, and apparently today was the day that all the boys showered, because they were all walking around half naked. Perfect.

Half of them were scarred so bad, I'd swear that they were going to pass out any second. Others chose to avoid me when they saw me by bolting into the nearest room, which resulted in alot of shouting from that room. Occasionally, that same boy would bolt from the room immediatley afterwards, and in his haste even rarer, they would trip over their feet. It was extreamly awkward when they fell, and i had to step over them because they were to embarrased to move. But the worst was when they tried to flirt. I'd tear my owm arm off before I came in here again.

I kept my head held high, ignored the cat calls and stubling boys running into walls as best I could and walked as fast as I possibly could without calling it running, poking my head into each and every room as I went looking for Jonas, Nick, Grant, or Zach. Of course, they're room was al the way at the back, so by then I had seen every boy that wasn't showering, and of course when I got to they're room the only one in there was Jonas. "Hey Jonas!" I said with complete fake enthusiasm, I was very frustrated with them right now. Like really? They couldn't have picked a room closer to the entrance to their dorms? Also, on top of that, when I do find their dorm, the one male that I wouldn't despise seeing right now, is absent? Are you kidding me?

"Do you know where Zach is?" "Uhhh... Cammie, what are you doing here?" I gave him a '_really?_' look. "Well, I certainly didn't come to see half naked boy have mini heart attacks Jonas. Why does it look like I'm here, I'm looking for Zach." Right, well, um... See the thing is, h-he went to shower, so I don't know when he'll be back, and u-uum..." My. God. Really. I swear once Zach gets back _here_-because I am _not_, I repeat, _not_ going in _there_(The hallway was enough)-I'm going to strangle him. I sighed in frustration. "Ok, while how long does it usually take him to shower Jonas?" "Uh, like fiffteen minutes I guess." "And how long ago did he leave to shower?" Jonas turned beet red at the fact that I was leading him through this step by step. "Fiffteen minutes." "Well then he'll be back any minute then won't he?"

"Who's going to be back any minute Jon-Gallagher Girl? What on earth are you doing here? In my dorm room?" Said the infamous Zachary Goode from behind me. "Goode, finally! Where are my Mom and the others meetingright now." His jaw chlenched ever so slightly, and my eyes subconciously followed to movement. From there I couldn't stop them from following his jaw line, to the spot where his neck and shoulder met, to his chest. I had enough restraint to stop my self from going fuurther, but even then I only did that by basically shouting at my self (Mentaly of course)'YOUR TAKEN! GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!'.

Thankfuly I listened, and brought my eyes back up to his face, only to see he was fighting a smirk. Not a smile, a smirk, but what else could I _really_ expect. His jaw had unclenched, but he still seemed thoughrouly angry with... Something, I didn't really know what. "Don't call me that." I raised an eyebrow at his request. "What the matter? Pretty boy have a problem ith nicknames?" He grinned at me, "Not particularly, call me whatever you want, but just for the record, it doesn't count as a nickname if it's my actually name." I sighed as he walked past me. "Goode, if I wanted to flirt I would have stayed in the hall with your hormonal, half naked class mates, yet for some reason I'm in here. Weird right?" I cocked my head to the side in false confusion and then faked realization.

"Actually no, not really because I came to ask you where my Mom and the others were meeting, and you still haven't given me an answer." He rolled his eyes and pointed to the ground. "The subs Gallagher Girl, the Subs, where else they would they be." I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. "Somehow... Someway, your in highschool, I'll never understand it. I wouldn't be here asking for your help if my Mom was in her office now would I? Obviously they're in the subs, I meant where in the subs." He grinned at me. "Tell you what, you tell me why you want to find them so bad, and I'll tell you where they are." I raised my eyebrows at him. "It's no big secret, I want to help them figure out what happened, I was there and I have inforation, I want to suggest a theory." "Care to share the theory Gallagher Girl?" "Nope, if you want to know so bad, you can come to the meeting your self." "You'd follow me." "Hey, now he's catching on! See you around Goode, thanks for nothing."

I turned and left just as quickly as I had come, maybe quicker in an attempt to avoid the many mishaps we had encourntered on our way here. I was going to need every spare minute I could get since we would be spending so much time looking for the meeting room thanks to a very unhelpful Goode. "Wait!" I turnned to see him coming down the hall towards me. Running down the hall. In nothing but his towel. He hadn't even dried himself off or put on shoes yet. If he wanted to go down to the subs like that then it would be his mistake, and I would double over in laughter when he realized how bad of an idea that was. It was cold down there! I refrained from rolling my eyes, so that he wouldn't catch on thank to me, and wated for him. When he caught up we headed down to the subs. This would be entertaining.


	18. Chapter 16

It has been a half an hour since we've come down here looking for the meeting that Zach was sure he knew the location of. I think that he's lead us down every wrong turn humanly possible. And just when I'm starting to think that he's doing it intentionally, he says this "Well, we've been down here for a while, maybe we should just head back up? You know...get something to eat from the caf, we could get to know one another better while we wait if you want." He suggested wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with a goofy look on his face. I rolled my eyes and replied "I don't want, I've learned plenty in the last half an hour, thank you very much. If you're bored though than you can go up and miss out on the meeting and hearing my theory. Suit yourself. I'm going to stay and keep searching." I reach out to my right and try to open a door but just as I grab the handle Zach's hand rushed forward and he attempts to hold the door shut. I could easily move him and his hand if I wanted to, but now I'm curious as to what on earth he thinks that he's doing.

"Ummm...excuse me?" "You're excused." He replies smirking. I scowl at him and knock his hand of the door but he just swings his other hand up to resume the futile possition. "I'd like to get into this room here if you don't mind." "You don't say! Well that is interesting, see I thought that you were just leaning on the handle like I was leaning on the door. Darn. And here I was thinking that we'd found some common ground to flirt on." He grinned cheekily at me when he finished. My face lost the scowl, with the absurity of the suituation I couldn't keep it going, and instead rolled my eyes at him with a grin on my own face. "In your dreams Goodie. Now move" "Bossy, I do like a girl with confidence. Now should we move to your room or mine?" He asks me wiggling his eyes brows with a suggestive look of his face. "I meant move away from the door." "Or what?" "Or I'll make you." He smirked, like that was the line that he had been waiting for, leaned in closer, so close that there was only a hairs width of space between us and wispered to me "Make me then." Swoon. Shiver. Gasp. Freeze. Frozen. Speechless. In shock. Now what? What do I say to that? I've got nothing.

_You're taken. You're taken. You're taken. You're taken._

I keep chanting this to myself. Hoping it will click for me and my body will unfreeze. But of course there's also that voice that says...

_Not for long. Not for long. Not for for long._

The chanting doen't help to break whatever spell I'm under.

But what does help is the door swinging open from the other side whacking Goode in the face and knocking him flat on his ass. Yea, the deffinitly broke the spell. Moment over. When I compose myself from laughing at Zach's very disgruntled expression and look over I see Joe, and Mom standing and watching me with their eyebrows raised. I'm not sure if it's because of my lack of compossure when they came out, or because of the suggestive possition that me and Zach had been in that they may or may not have seen when they opened the door. I don't know but I don't want to know, so I don't ask and just ignore it for now. Instead I choose to coment on the teachers that have been filling out of the room for the last minute or so. "Oh no! Did we miss the meeting?" My Mom pauses before replying, "I wasn't even aware that you two were coming, but yes you missed the meeting. Why?" Before I could anser, Mr. Solomon cut in. "Better question, why is Zach lying on the ground in nothing but a towel?" I looked to them, then to him, then back to them, and back again. I and just started laughing. I had no idea, I'd honestly almosst forgotten about it, but I had no clue how he hadn't noticed yet. He looked down at himself and just started cursing, and rushed to stand up so that he appeared more put together than he was.

"Cammie." He growled at me once he was standing. I composed by self and looked at hime innocently. "Yes?" "Why didn't you tell me?" He whined. "Because I thought that it was funny that you didn't know, and wanted to see how long it would last." I responded giggling. Giggling. Giggling? Since when did I giggle? Ever? I didn't even giggle when I was with Josh. What?

He raised his eyes brows at me and smirked. "Funny?" I nodded my head continuing to giggle. "Funny?" He reapeated himself, and I still contined to nod and laugh at him. "I'll show you funny." He said before lunging towards me, I squealed when he just bareley missed me. I dodged him and hid behind my mom and Joe. Quickly trying to get what I came down here to do done so that I could run, I reached up onto my tippy toes and whispered my theory to Joe. I spoke so quietly that only he could hear, without moving my lips of course, so that no one else could tell wha it was that I was saying.

"Have you guys considered that Catherine may have sent some hopeful recruits on the exchange to do her dirty work for her here? Or maybe even someone who was already in the circle who would follow her orders withoout question?" He looked at me for a second, blinked, blinked again, then he turned and ran. Fast.

I smiled, now that I could do what I had come here to do, I could go sort thing out with Josh, and then head up to the farm. I turned to my Mom and said "I'm going out, I'll be back soon. Ish. Soonish." Then smiled and turned to walk away. "Wait! Where are you going?" "Places." I said grinning cheekily. Oh gosh, Zach was already rubbing off on me. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and said "I just have a few errands to run. Don't worry about me." "Well I never do, but you got attacked and almost died yesterday Cammie, I think I can be a little concerned." "That, please, that was nothing, Dad trained me better than that. They never stood a chance, and in the end I didn't die did I? Hmmm?" I waited for a responce but one never came and I knew that I had won the argument when she huffed in frustration.

I grinned at her and said "Exactly." Then got up onto my tippy toes and kissed her off the cheek before turning and starting back the way I had come. "I'm off." I shouted behind me, spurring Zach into action. He had been frozen since he saw Jow take off running. I guess that the Blackthorne Boys didn't often see him spooked. Regardless, realizing that I was leaving, he started to follow. Having no desire what so ever to stand around making small talk with my Mom. The Chameleons Mom as he now knew. Who also happened to be the headmistress. In nothing but a towel. I snickered at the thought. "What's so funny Gallagher Girl?" I couldn't help but let out a very unlady like snort that it seems he had already forgotten. "Oh, it's nothing you need to worry you're pretty little head about Zachary." He frowned, probably in reaction to the name I'd called him, he must not have liked it very much. Maybe because that's what his Mommy named him? Him grinning like a chessire cat changed my train of that. What was he so happy about?

"Sooooooo, you think that I'm pretty then?" "Like a princess." I replied dryly, rolling my eyes. "Oh come on Gallagher girl, you want me, just admit it." I snorted once again at that statment. "All this talk about wanting someone between us seems pretty one sided, something you want to fess up Goode?" He frowned at that, he didn't have a comeback. Game set and match. I laughed at the expression on his face as he tried hard to come up with a comeback. Realizing that I was laughing at him he grinned. "You know what I'm getting a little sick of you laughing at me Gallagher Girl." I burst oout laughing at that and responed. "Then stop giving me so much material to work with." He rolled his eyes at that responce and said "You wound me Gallagher GIrl." I snorted at that and raised my eyebrows at him. "No really, you know here I am thinking that we have a lot in common and we could work out and I'm trying to flirt with you, and all you do is just continuously damage my pride." He said it with a mega-watt smile on his face so I knew that he was joking. Which is why I doubled over laughing at that, which he apparently found very amusing because he threw his head back and let out a deep laugh as well. When I composed myself I wipped the tears from my eyes and said "I'll set you up with one of my new sventh grader buddies then, they seem much more your pace than I do.".

He didn't say anything, but I could still sense him. It was strange how that worked, I was more aware of him than I ever had been about anybody, I always knew when he was near me, I could just...sense him. Just like how I sensed him moving closer to me after I said that. Really close. So close that there wasn't a hairs width of space between us. So close, that I could feel his bare skin against my arm where my shirt sleve ended. I froze up. I didn't move. Not a single muscle. I didn't dare even breathe.

"You know what I think?" He said, but didn't wait for a reply, probably knowing me well enough to know that I was far to surprised and nervous to form a coherent thought, never mind say something back to him. He leaned in even closer, so that I cloud feel his lips brushing against the shell of my ear as he continued on in an extremely breathy voice. "I think, that if either one of us would have trouble keeping up, it'd be you Gallagher girl. Trust me, you can't handle this." He paused, as if he was considering something, and then kept going. Onle this time, it was with a much more vulnerable edge to his already breathy voice. "But I'm still more than willling to try...if you are that is?" I gasped, partially because of what he said, and partially because of the fact that my body still had the basic need of air...and I had just remembered that since I stopped breathing. I couldn't help it, I couldn't think straight when he was around me, especially when he was this close. Which was probably part of the reason that I had absolutely no idea what to say in responce to that.

Could you blame me?

Of course, I couldn't say nothing, and he wasn't moving anytime soon apparently, so I had to come up with something, and fast. I opened my mouth to say something, what? I have absolutely no clue, I would've made something up on the spot, I hope. But instead of hearing words, we both heard the ding of the elevvator as we reached out stop and the doors opened. Saved. By. The. Bell.

"We're here." I muttered quietly as I slid past him and out of the elevator, taking many much needed breaths as soon as I was in the open entrance again. When did breathing and being in very close proximity with Zachary Goode in closed, confined quarters become so difficult anyways?

"Indeed we are." He muttered, extremely quiet, so much to that I didn't think I was supposed to hear it, so I didn't reply. Though I did note that he sounded extremely displeased by that fact.

"So, where are we off to this afternoon Gallagher Girl?" I spun on him so quickly that he almost fell down the stairs in shock. "WE?!" I said, probably much louder than I should have, but I couldn't help it, there was no way that he was coming with me to watch my heart breaking break-up with my amazing boyfriend, and then on a road trip to my Dad and I's secret dead drop spot. No. Way. "Yea, remember? You said that you had some errands to run today?" "Yes, _I_ do remember, _I_ did, and _I_ still do, emphasis on the _I_. You're not included in those plans. You're not coming with me." "Like hell I'm not." He just about nearly growled at me, stunning me into silence. "Your Mom is the headmistress, and an amazing woman, and I respect her greatly, but she is crazy for letting you go out, alone none the less, after what happened yesterday, after you nearly died. I'm not. I won't let you out your self in that kind of danger Cam. I. Am. Coming. With. You. End of conversation." That was it. That. Was. It.

I don't know what it is about this boy that constantly makes me freeze up and unable to think straight when he's around me, and I don't know where these protective instincts of his came from, but they had to end here. They were cute and adorable, and they made my head spin and gave me butterflys in my stomach, and they made me feel amazing things that I'd never felt before. Ever. But they had to end. And maybe I'd miss them, but it would be for the better in the end. Those are the same feelings that Dad and Josh have for me, and look where we are now, look where that got us. Dad is who knows where, doing who knows what, endangering his life somehow I'm sure, and doing it all alone because he cared too much about me to put my life in danger. And Josh? Josh nearly died yesterday because people after me took him to get to me, and he didn't want me to come after him and put myself at risk. And now Zach too? Zach nearly died as well yesterday, because he followed me onto a very dangerous mission that he had no connection to or need or want to go on, all because he wanted to protect me. It needed to end before I lost him too. I couldn't.

Thankfully I knew what to say to him this time around.

"No."

Great job Cammie, great come back. Really, that was a grade A job you just did there.

...

Seriously?

He raised a perfect eyebrow at me, "Why not? Give me one good reason why." "Because I said so, and I don't want you to, so your not, and that, is the end of the story Goode." "Please, Gallagher Girl, your going to have to try harder than that, I'm coming." "No, you're not." "Yes, I am." "No, you're not." "Yes, I am."

We argued all the way to my Mom's office, and back down to the front foyer. Car keeys in hand I rached for the handle when Zach grabbed my hand and spun me around. He did that thing that shut me up real quick and left me speechless-he brought his face clost to mine and said "I'm coming, and you'll love me for it later Gallagher Girl, but trust me, thist is for the best." As per the usual, I couldn't come up with a reply for him whenever he did anything like that, so he just kept going when I said nothing. "Good, glad that we've finally come to an agreement, now, shall we?" He said this reaching around me and grabbing the door handle himself and then opening it for us.

No! No we had deffinitly not come to an agreement! I opened my mouth to tell him so, but I was still a little slow formulating words at this point, so the only thing that came out was "Zach?" "Yes sweetheart?" Sweeatheart? What? Where'd that come from? "Um...are you going to put any cloths on? Or...?" Not what I had been intending to say, but it would do. He looked down at himself, for the third time today realizing that he had forgotten his current state of dress, and what that state of dress was. "Oh, um...right, yea. I'll do that, and then I'll be right back." He said that tops of his ears turning pink. He turned to go, when he thought of something and turned back around to face me. "Do not leave without me Cammie, I mean it, wait for me." He said, pointing a finger at me. I think it was supposed to be stern, but I don't really listen to anybody, so that didn't really work. Without waiting for a responce he turned and left in a run down the hall to go put some clothes on. Once he turned the corner and was out of sight, and I was sure that he wouldnt hear what I was about to do next, I turned and ducked out the door, closing it beind me. "Like hell I will." I muttered racing off to the garage. I really hoped that he wouldn't catch me. Or at the very least that I'd get done dealing with Josh before he showed up, because something told me, that now that I had met Zachary Goode, we wouldn't be very good at staying away from one another for very long.


End file.
